Aftermath
by Ally8
Summary: This is the same story as i have posted earlier but almost complete(up to chap 41)


Title: Aftermath Author: Ally Rated: I don't know right now! Characters: Most of the Characters from TFATF! Maybe a few new characters will be introduced!  
  
  
  
Aftermath: Part 1/?  
  
I sat in the car while Dom and Brian helped V into the helicopter. He looked pretty bad, probably as bad as I felt. My ribs felt like they had been cracked in half. My face was throbbing and my eye felt like it was about to explode. I could taste the salty blood gathering in the corner of my mouth. The floor in front of me was a pool of my spit and blood.  
  
I still couldn't believe that Brian was a cop. He had gotten so close to Dom, and Dom never let anyone close to him, only the team. I really liked Brian, he was a good guy and he really got under V's skin, I liked that about him too. He was really good to Mia too, I guess this would change a lot. The guy had guts though. For him to be able to lie to Dom and not be scared shitless, that took some balls. I respected him, especially for what he did for Vince. Even Dom couldn't get V off that truck, and for Brian to risk his own life for a guy who had only given him a hard time since the first time they had met.  
  
I looked out my window to see Dom storming towards the car, he looked pissed, but who could blame him? He had been really careless, too trusting and it had gotten him in trouble. Behind him I could see Mia standing in the middle of the field, she looked torn. She loved Brian, and it would be hard for her to let go of him, but Dom and the team were her family. She knew that she had to come with us.  
  
"Mia, let's go. Get over here! Let's go!" Dom was getting pissed. Mia came over to the car and got in to sit beside me. She was crying freely by then, I knew she was in a lot of pain.  
  
"Drive Leon! Just drive!" he was so angry with himself. "How could I have been so stupid? I can't believe this! Fuck. He was a cop, he was a fucking cop."  
  
"Dom, how could we have known?" I asked, trying to reassure him. "There was no way of knowing."  
  
"No Letty, I should've known!" he was angry, sad, confused, but above all those, he felt betrayed! I couldn't blame him. He trusted Brian, we all did.  
  
No one said anything the rest of the way home. When we got there, we packed everything that could fit into five of the cars, the rest of it would probably be sold by the cops but we would be gone so it didn't matter. Dom said he had to stay to find Jesse, Mia insisted on staying with him. I know we all wanted to stay, but it would be too crowded, and some of us could get caught before we left. So Dom thought it would be easier for Leon and I to go with a carload each and get the house ready. We had to call ahead of time to make sure that Alec had the keys ready. Baja sounded really good!  
  
Just before we were about to leave, Dom took me up to our room. He kissed me and looked at me. He ran his hands all over the cuts and bruises on my face, but he didn't seem too concerned about my health. He always knew that I could take care of myself! I appreciated that about him, he was protective, but he gave me space to protect myself as well.  
  
"I'll see you in a little while. I love you Letty, and don't forget it!"  
  
After I didn't say anything, Dom got this look on his face, as if he had been shot or something. I couldn't help it, I had been feeling this way for some time, it was like I was falling out of love with him. I couldn't help the way I felt, but I couldn't deny it either. I hated seeing him this way. "I love you too Dom." It was almost as if I had to pry it out of myself!  
  
At that, we went downstairs. Mia was still crying. She was packing up the kitchen when we came downstairs. She came over and hugged both Leon and I and wished us a safe journey. I tried to assure her that everything would work out! When I left, I don't think the message had been received!  
  
Aftermath Part 2/?  
  
It felt like we were driving for days. Our short trip to Baja felt like an eternity. I was all alone in my car, thinking about Vince, and his horrible condition. How could we leave him like that? And we would be basking in the hot summer air, while he sat in a stuffy hospital bed until he recovered to go to jail. There had to be another way! We couldn't just let him roast for all our doings. We had to take responsibility for what happened, but Dom said that we should wait until he was a bit better and things started to cool down!  
  
Leon thought it would be a good idea for us to stop in San Diego to grab a bite to eat. I was glad that he suggested it because I had something I wanted to ask him. We stopped at a small fish and chips place on the southern outskirts.  
  
"Leon, have you noticed anything changing between me and Dom? I mean, things are really fucked up with Brian and everything, but have the two of us changed in your eyes? I just." I was starting to rant because he interrupted me.  
  
"Whoa, Letty, where the hell did this come from? Are you doubting things with you and Dom? I know things are fucked up right now but that is no reason to." he seemed panicked.  
  
"Leon, just relax, I am just trying to work some shit out in my head. Jesus, worried are we? Like you said, things just seem a little fucked up right now. I guess I'm just overreacting about nothing." At that, we stopped talking about that subject. I was still going over it in my head when we left.  
  
I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was racking my brain to figure out when my feelings had changed. I came to the conclusion that it was before Brian had come into the picture. I couldn't determine when though. Was it a couple days, weeks, or months before Brian stirred things up? What could've changed?  
  
Ahead of me, I saw smoke billowing from Leon's car. Suddenly he swerved to the right and lost control of his car. He crashed into the ditch and the hood of his car caught on fire. There was thick black smoke and flames shooting towards the setting sun. I sped up a little bit and pulled over. I jumped out of the car and ran towards the car. Leon was in the front seat, but his head was slumped to the side. There was blood everywhere. I tried to open his door, but it was stuck!  
  
"Leon, Leon, can you hear me? Shit! Leon." I tried to open it again, but it was still stuck. I tried to wake him up, but he must've hit his head on the steering wheel. After all my efforts had failed, I was forced to take extreme measures. It was really lucky that I always carried a couple tools in the trunk of my car, because I the biggest wrench I could find, and I smashed the window. Glass sprayed everywhere, but it only made a small hole! I had to hit it over and over again, until I could make a hole big enough to slap Leon to wake him up.  
  
By that time, the smoke and flames were huge! It was so hot, and Leon didn't think that he could walk! I had to pull him out by his jacket. I dragged him to my car, and as soon as I had him sitting in the front seat, I heard a large explosion. I lurched forward and covered Leon. I could feel the heat in a wave. My back burned and my hair was singed. After the heat died down, I turned to see a heap of smoke, and a big black crater where Leon's car had been. The NOS had blown it to pieces.  
  
Aftermath Part 3/?  
  
It took a while for Leon and I to adjust our eyes; the heat was still pretty intense. We sat there and looked at the wreck. It was amazing. Only a few minutes before I had been worrying if I still loved Dom, not realizing that a few moments later, I could've been dead and I would never have seen Dom, Leon, Mia, or Vince again. Leon would've been dead too. It was too much to comprehend. I started to cry. It had been years since I had cried. I think the last time I had cried was when Dom's dad died.  
  
I tended to Leon's wounds. Though they were many, there weren't too many that I had to really worry about, mostly cuts, and bruises. There was a long gash across his forehead, and it was bleeding into his eyes, and so it made it difficult for him to see. I cleaned everything and then started to stuff everything back into the trunk and back seats, because there were things in the front seat. We had left in such a hurry, and with so much stuff, that we never considered the emergency precautions. I finally had to pull some stuff out to make room, luckily it was just a box of CDs that I could probably do without.  
  
I had to lift Leon into the car because his legs were aching from the impact. He was in rough shape and it would take a while for him to recover. We arrive in Baja late that night. We had to make a brief stop at a restaurant to pick up a key for the house.  
  
Alec was sitting out front of the restaurant smoking what I hoped was a cigarette. He was wearing a black baseball cap and a pair of old worn jeans. His shirt looked like an old baseball shirt. It was worn and dirty, but it suited him, oddly enough. Alec had been an old friend of Dom's back in school. He was younger than Dom; in fact, he was about my age. He was tall, brown hair, brown eyes. Hispanic, like me, and fairly good looking. He almost reminded me of that guy from that shitty movie with Kirsten Dunst. What was it called? Oh yeah, "crazy/beautiful." I think his name was Jay Hernandez. He was a pretty good-looking kid.  
  
He stood up to greet us. He was smiling from ear to ear. It had been a while since we had seen each other and it was good to see him. He was in our team before Leon and Jesse came into the picture. We were pretty close before he got into trouble, and had to leave the country.  
  
He was in the street-racing scene, like all of us, but I guess he took it a little too seriously. One night, he was set to race, his car was by far the best on the lot, and everyone knew it. Even Dom. Alec was in his crew that night, so Dom stayed out of the race. Alec had just gotten his car painted and re-modeled, so it was like his pride and joy. Everything was going well, and he had bet a lot. As soon as he started his car, he heard this awful sound on the left side of his car. He turned it off and got out. He stood there looking at it. There was a huge scratch all along the side. He got this crazy look in his eyes and flipped out. He ran around accusing everyone. But no one saw it happen. He was about to explode when he came to Johnny Tran and his team.  
  
Lance was sitting with some slutty chick. He was all over her. Beside him on the ground was a wrench. He didn't see Alec there, so he didn't notice it when Alec picked it up. Alec examined is closely. In the tip of it, there was a hint of blue paint. In fact, it was royal blue. Alec's house was royal blue, his motorbike was royal blue, and his car was royal blue! He dropped the wrench and grabbed Lance and his slut and threw them over the car. Alec wasn't that strong of a guy, but he had fire in his blood.  
  
He kicked the shit out of Lance and then when Johnny tried to stop him, he kicked the shit out of him too. The cops tried to track him down, but he had already left for his uncle's in Baja. He always kept in touch, which was good, because when we really needed him, he was there to help us out.  
  
I walked towards the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Leon tried to hobble out, but he tripped on the ledge of the doorframe and tumbled down. Alec ran over to help him up. He took us inside and ordered us a drink. I told him everything, from the first hijacking, to the first time we met Brian, and finally, the incident with Leon's car.  
  
"Shit Let.You've had a busy couple of months." He looked pretty concerned.  
  
"You think I don't know that?" I said sarcastically. We talked for a while and then Alec lead us to the house.  
  
Aftermath Part 4/?  
  
The house was pretty nice. It was made like a Spanish villa, made of clay, and very exotic looking. There were palm trees and a huge garden. There were red and orange flowers in the garden and it looked really nice, and could hold vegetables and fruits. It was a well-kept yard and was very comfortable. It was in the country, outside of town, so it was nice and secluded. There was a three-car garage and looked like there was lots of space to work on cars. The house itself was huge. It had many rooms and lots of space. It was a very expensive house but we could afford it!  
  
I couldn't wait for Dom to see this! He was gonna flip! We knew that Alec was getting us a nice place, but this. this was beyond my expectations. He showed us around. There was a huge kitchen, a bunch of bathrooms, and all were on four stories. It wasn't a house, it was a palace! I loved it as soon as I saw it! There was a balcony off the kitchen and it had an overhang. It would be perfect for our dinners. Mia would love the kitchen, it had all new appliances and counter-tops. This was my dream house.  
  
There was a knock on the door. I was startled because I didn't think we would have guests this early. I was also worried, I knew that we would be safe, but we could've been followed. Alec went and answered the door, while Leon and I sat on the balcony. He came back followed by a man I recognized, but wasn't quite sure I knew.  
  
Alec introduced him as Charley and as soon as I heard his name, I knew that he was Alec's brother. He and Alec lived down the street from Dom and Mia. He used to baby-sit me when I was little, he was a few years older than we were, and he was a year or two older than Dom. He looked a lot like Alec, but from what I could remember, they had different fathers. Charley was very good looking, like his brother, but he was taller and looked to be firmer built. His arms were big, not as big as Dom's but a good size none the less.  
  
"Letty! Hey, it's been a while. I almost didn't recognize you!" He said as he came up and picked me up off me chair. The funny thing is that I barely recognize him! He spun me around. He seemed to remember me well, but my memories of him were very vague.  
  
Aftermath Part 5/?  
  
I introduced Leon to Alec and Charley. He was really tired, so he went to lie down in one of the bedrooms. We stayed out on the balcony and talked for a while about what had been going on with Charley and Alec, and also, what had been happening with the team. The guys were sorry to hear about Vince, they had known him from a while back. At times, during the conversation, I caught myself thinking about Dom, and daydreaming a little. I would blush and they would ask me why I was blushing, I would just make an excuse.  
  
It was getting late, and I was getting hungry. I offered to make supper for the guys but they insisted that they make me supper. It was nice, they made a Mexican dish, and we ate and talked and laughed. Leon came out for supper, but couldn't stay up. His head was throbbing and he just wanted to sleep, so he went back to bed.  
  
Dom and Mia didn't arrive that night or the night after that. They arrive on the third day after Letty and Leon had arrived. And they came alone. Dom told us everything. About Johnny and Lance, about Brian, and about Jesse. Mia had gone to the hospital with Jesse, but after many complications, he had died the day before. Mia and Dom were forced to leave, or be caught. The funeral was to be held that day, but none of them could make it. I found out later that Brian had attended and spoke well of Jesse.  
  
Mia couldn't stop crying, with everything that had happened with Brian, and then losing Jesse, who was like a little brother. It was too much for her.  
  
That night, after supper, I saw Dom sitting out on the balcony by himself. I went out to see him.  
  
"I cant believe he's gone Let! He was like a brother to me. I could have stopped him, I should have stopped him." he was crying a lot and I went and sat on his lap.  
  
"Dom, why do you keep blaming yourself for things that are beyond your control? It wasn't your fault that Jesse died, and it wasn't your fault that you didn't know that Brian was a cop. Things just happen. We can never tell why, they just happen! Just start to think about the here and now! I am here now! And don't you worry, I'm not going anywhere." I said reassuringly.  
  
"Letty, Leon told me that you were asking him some pretty fucked up questions. That you were thinking that things were changing between us? What was that about? Are you worried about something? What is going on?" he seemed confused and hurt.  
  
"Oh, Dom, that was nothing. Things were all messed up in my mind, I was just getting a weird vibe between you and I, but it's gone now! It's nothing to worry about, just a little paranoia." I almost felt guilty. I knew that he could see right through me, I don't know why I even tried to hide it from him.  
  
Aftermath Part 6/?  
  
"I've fallen out of love with you. You make me fucking sick. You walk around like you're a goddamn saint. God's gift to the world! What makes you so fucking special? You think you know everything. You are a failure in life. I wish I had never gotten caught up in your sick and twisted life. You are a disgrace. I should've dropped you when I had the chance." Dom said as he sat on the couch with a twisted smile on his face. "Your mother was right, you should've never been born!" I cried out, but he sat, unscathed. He just kept chanting every flaw, every mistake, and every bad attribute that I had. Then he got up, he brushed past me. He walked out the front door, and into the arms of.Julie Tran. Julie Tran? What the hell..?  
  
I woke up with a start. I was sweating freely and I was out of breath. I looked beside me and saw Dom sleeping. His breath was quiet and smelled sweet. I put my head down on my pillow, and just watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. He had a few cuts and bruises from the crash in the charger, but other than that, he looked perfect. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he looked straight at me. "Letty, what's the matter? Can't you sleep?" he looked worried.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just watching you sleep." He smiled at me and propped himself up on his elbow. He looked at me like I was all that was alive in the world. He singled me out and just looked at me. He brushed a hair from my face, and put it behind my ear. He kissed my forehead and then put his arm around my neck. I snuggled into his shoulder. At that moment, I felt perfectly comfortable. I was happy. No ill thoughts ran through my mind. Nothing. I almost forgot about my dream. "I love you Dom." I said quietly, as I nodded of to sleep.  
  
I woke up, rolled over, and saw that I was alone. I started to panic, and then I heard the soft sound of running water. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Dom was in the shower. It dawned on me; he was in our shower, in our house. It was finally happening, what we had worked so hard for! And it was all worth it. I was completely content. I had no thoughts of remorse, no regrets (except for Vince and Jesse). And, the best feeling of all was that all doubt was gone. For that reason alone, I thought the dreams would stop. I was sadly mistaken.  
  
That night, I had the exact dream, but this time, Dom walked into the arms of another woman. She was blond, quite tall, and very skinny. I don't remember where I had seen her, but she looked familiar. I woke up with a start. I was in the same cold sweat, and the same loss of breath. What was happening to me? Why was this haunting me?  
  
The dreams came back for the third night when Dom started to notice. "Letty, what is with you? Can't you sleep? What's the matter?" He was confused, but so was I!  
  
"Dom, I don't know. I have been having these dreams. I've tried to think of something else, but they just wont go away. I don't know what to do. It's the same dream over and over. It's horrible. I just wish it would get the fuck out of my head! I cant stay asleep!"  
  
"What are they about? Is it about Jesse? Vince? What? Tell me!" he said insisting. He ran his hand over my shoulder. It sent a wave through my body. I was so sensitive to his touch!  
  
"I don't know Dom. It's really fucked up. I don't know how you'll take it!" I was worried at how he'd take it! It was about him and other girls. And the things he said were extremely hurtful and personal. It was hard to decide whether to tell him. I went with my gut feeling and just hoped that he would be sympathetic.  
  
I told him everything about the dreams and my feelings in the past months. I couldn't explain why I was having these feelings, but I had to tell him. And, he took it better than I had expected!  
  
Aftermath Part 7/?  
  
"Letty, where is this coming from? Did I do something that hurt you? Was it me? Did I do something? You know I haven't seen Julie since before I went to Lompoc. Who is this blond chick? God! I am so confused by this. Where is this coming from?" I could see that he was upset, but it was better than what I had expected. I had actually expected him to get angry. He only looked hurt. I just sat there and looked down at my hands. I always played with my hands when I was nervous. All I wanted to do was sleep. I hadn't had a good night sleep for a long time.  
  
Suddenly, from down the hall, I heard something that sounded like coughing. I got up and pulled a sweater over my head. Dom lay back and covered his face with blankets. I opened the door, and the hall light streamed through. The sound was getting louder, and was coming from the bathroom. The door was closed and locked. I knocked and strained to hear a response, but all I heard was the coughing sound. "Who's in there?" I asked. A small voice answered.  
  
"Letty, it's me, Mia. Come in!" She sounded really upset. Like she was in pain.  
  
"Mi, the door is locked. Come and open it!" I was starting to get worried.  
  
"I can't!" she responded.  
  
"Why the hell not? What's the matter Mi? Are you all right?" I tried to pull on the door handle. "Should I get Dom? He could break." She started to panic.  
  
"No! No Letty, just please, climb in the window or something." She sounded like she was crying. "Just hurry."  
  
"Mi, are you near the door? If you are, move." I couldn't think, so I just backed up to the other side of the hall. I pushed against the wall and lunged my foot forward. The door fell to the floor. On the far side of the bathroom, beside the toilet, Mia was lying in a pool of blood. She tried to get up beside me, but her hand slipped in the fluids surrounding her.  
  
Dom and Leon must've heard the boom of the door, because when I got to Mia, I heard them at the door. " Shit, Mi, what happened? Where are you bleeding?" I looked at her face and saw a trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth. "Dom come and get her!" Dom ran over and picked her up. He carried her to our room and lay her down on the bed. Her eyes were drooping and were starting to close. There was something seriously wrong with her! We had to get her to the hospital.  
  
********  
  
Mia lay silent in the hospital bed. Dom stood looking at her behind the glass. Alec and Leon were sitting in the orange plastic chairs of the emergency room. I was beside her. She was asleep, which was good, because she was exhausted. It had been a long night!  
  
********  
  
We took her to the hospital as fast as we could. It had been a long journey because we didn't really know where the hospital was. We ended up having to call Alec, because we had been driving around in circles. When we finally got there, we took her inside and there was a doctor at the front desk. He saw Dom carrying a girl covered in blood and called a nurse to get a bed ready. He led Dom straight into the back, and told him to put Mia on the bed. Mia was unconscious by then and when the doctor tried to revive her, she just groaned a few times and then nothing.  
  
After he had gotten Mia's health information, he asked us to wait outside, so, we went and sat down. Dom was frantic, he couldn't stop shaking. He got up and started pacing. I stood up and put my arms around his huge shoulders. "Letty, what is it? What happened?" I had no response for him, I had about as much an idea as him. I was worried as hell, and on top of that, I was exhausted. We all were. And it was no good that Leon was out of bed. He still wasn't up to par from the accident just a few days before.  
  
A few minutes later, the doctor came out. We all stood up to meet him, and all at once, we started asking questions, but he stopped us. "Mia is very sick. She had what is known as hypermesis gravidarium. When a woman is pregnant, she can experience." Dom rudely interrupted him.  
  
"Whoa, back up a second. Did you say pregnant? Mia isn't pregnant, she would've told us!"  
  
"Dom let him finish." It sounded very serious.  
  
"Well, as I was saying, when pregnant, the mother can experience excessive and painful vomiting spells. In the most extreme cases, such as Mia's, it leads to starvation, loss of water in the body, and an imbalance of body fluids. That could be why Mia was bleeding so much when she was vomiting. It is a very serious illness, and it was good that you brought her here when you did. When you brought her in, she was dehydrated and exhausted. That's why she was unconscious. This illness is only treatable at the hospital through the use of anti-vomiting drugs and intravenous nutritional supplements. In some cases, we have lost the baby, and even lost the mother due to this. Luckily, we lost neither today!" I was shocked, first Mia was pregnant, that in itself was amazing to think about. And then to think that we could have lost her and our new family member was even more frightening.  
  
The doctor asked if anyone would like to see her. Only one person was allowed in at a time. So, Dom went in first. He sat beside her bed, and held her hand. She was awake by then. They talked for a while then Dom got up and came out. "She says she wants to talk to you!" He said, as he hugged me tightly. I got up and walked into her room.  
  
"Hey Let, wow, what a situation I'm in. Now I know why I have been so over-emotional." She laughed, but it faded quickly as she became tired.  
  
"Mi, you weren't over-emotional at all, it is to be expected. What with all that's happened. I guess it isn't such a good thing that we've been running you so hard. Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm just a little tired that's all!" She said as her eyes drooped. "Sorry for waking you guys up!"  
  
"Shit Mia, I don't care about that! I just hope you're ok! I'm gonna let you get some rest." I said as I got up to leave.  
  
"Letty, could you stay? I don't really want to be alone." She looked at me like she just wanted to feel safe.  
  
"Yeah, sure. I'll just be right here. Ok?" I said as I sat in the chair beside her bed. I barely got the words out before she was asleep.  
  
Aftermath Part 8/?  
  
Mia had to stay in the hospital for a few days so that they could get her body back on track. I turned out that she was only in the early stages of childbirth, maybe a few weeks to a month along. The doctors thought it was strange for her to be having these problems so early in her pregnancy, but it had happened before, and those cases turned out to be alright.  
  
When we finally got Mia home, she was glad to be able to rest some more. She spent a lot of time out on the balcony of her room. I would spend a lot of time talking with her, about what decisions she was going to make, and what the future would hold.  
  
The guys spent a lot of time in the garage. It was almost perfect. They had put up new shelves and had already started working on the cars. We only had three because of Leon's crash, so they also went around looking for parts and old models that we could fix up. Alec and Charley spent a lot of time over, they came and helped us out, and gave Dom and Leon a job at a parts store and garage that they owned. We all thought it would be a good for me to stay at home with Mia, just until she got better. It was going to be tough.  
  
One day, I was in the kitchen making lunch, and Mia came in and sat down. "Letty, what should I do? I don't know if I can have this baby! I don't want to raise a baby by myself, I just don't know if I can do it! God, I wish Brian was here." She started to cry. I left what I was doing and went over and hugged her. I knew she was having problems dealing with this, but was she actually considering not having this baby?  
  
"Mia, you know that we will all be here to help you. You won't be alone. You will be bringing this baby into a house of love. It will be the most loved kid on the planet. It will have two uncles an aunt and a wonderful mother. What more could it ask for?"  
  
"A father!" It was horrible. I could see how much this was hurting her, but there was nothing I could do about it! But, maybe there was.  
  
Aftermath Part 9/?  
  
"So, how are you feeling kid?" Charley asked Mia as he walked into the room. He had an odd smirk on his face. He went and sat down beside her. They had been spending a lot of time together lately. Since he had Leon and Dom working for him, he didn't have to spend as much time there. Alec loved the store! He never left; we had to pry him away from it at dinner. It was good for Mia to be around Charley, he made her feel so good about herself. And it wasn't at all bad that he was a yummy piece of eye candy. I caught myself looking at him a bit too long a couple of times.  
  
It was good for me as well. I could get work done around the house. And when I had some spare time, I could go out to the garage and work on my car. I loved it out in the garage. If I could've, I would've slept in there.  
  
"I'm fine, just like yesterday, and the day before. In fact, I've been fine this whole week. If my condition changes, I'm sure you'll be the first to know. Since you've been keeping tabs and all." She was giving him the "you are such an ass," sarcastic tone. All I could do was laugh, while I made lunch. "Hey Let, can Charley do anything to help with lunch?" She asked laughing. He just looked at her, spitting her very words. She started laughing from his look, and before she could do anything about it, she peed her pants. By this time, she was already in her second trimester and she was starting to show and gain some weight. So, the extra weight didn't help when she laughed.  
  
Charley just got up, crying from laughing so hard, and went to the bathroom to get some towels. He was used to this by now; it was a regular occurrence. I was gutting myself in the kitchen, and almost wet my pants too. "Shut up you guys, it's not my fault, I'm pregnant. You always laugh, and it's not funny!" She couldn't hold it in; she burst out laughing as she headed to her bedroom. Charley came out seconds after she had closed her door, still laughing. He cleaned up the mess on the couch while I finished lunch. We took lunch over to the store and ate with the guys.  
  
When we got back, Mia was tired, so she went to lie down in her room. Charley and I unpacked lunch and cleaned the dishes. When we had finished, Charley went to the bathroom. I was sitting the couch reading when I heard a noise coming from Mia's room. I thought that maybe she was having bad dream, but when I opened the door, I got a huge surprise.  
  
Aftermath Part 10/?  
  
I silently opened the door to see a tangle of hands. One was on an ass, one was on a chest, and the others were lost underneath the fabric of a pair of jeans, and a flower skirt. Mia and Charley were giggling and "shhh-ing" each other so I wouldn't hear their dirty little escapade. I was caught off guard. I took a deep breath. I turned to leave, hoping they hadn't noticed me, but on my way out, I accidentally slammed the door. I heard some choice words and a zipper on my way down the hall. I went and sat down in the living room and turned the TV on.  
  
Mia came running out, Charley closely trailed behind her. "Well, um, I don't really know what to say. What you saw was." Mia was trying to explain, and she was so flustered, all I could do was laugh. It really was a funny situation.  
  
"Mia, what you and Charley do is your own business. Where I'm concerned, trust me. I have already, happily, erased those images from my memory. You don't need to worry about me. I just think that it's really fucking funny." I couldn't keep it in. I burst out again. Who knew? Charley and Mia? How long? It was so funny.  
  
That night, when the guys came home, Mia and Charley stayed away from each other. If the guys didn't already know that something was going on, it would be hard to miss now! They sat at opposite ends of the room, when they normally sat together on the couch or floor. Charley hung out with the guys, and Mia hung out with me. It was weird.  
  
At supper, it was the same. Usually they would tease each other or joke, but since the two of them weren't talking, there was silence. Dom broke the awkward silence. "What the hell is going on? Why is everyone so damn quiet? Let, how was your day? Anything interesting happen?" he asked. Oh, how I wanted to just start to laugh. I wanted to just say, 'Well, Mia and Charley practically fucked!' but I didn't think it would be appropriate.  
  
"No, not really. I just read a bit. What about you guys? Anything happen at the store?" I tried to change the subject.  
  
Alec chimed in, "Well, we got this rich asshole come in. He was this pompous prick, who thought he knew everything about cars. He was talking, tryin' to act all smart. Dom just stood there and watched him make a fool out of himself. Then, when he was done his rant, Dom listed off all the mistakes he made, and then asked him what kind of car he really had. The guy just stormed off. It was fucking hilarious. I laughed until my face turned blue!"  
  
After dinner, Mia and I cleaned up the kitchen, while the guys watched a movie. After we were done we went in and sat down with them. I went and sat on Dom's lap. Mia went and sat beside Charley, it was the first time they had been within 10 feet of each other that whole night.  
  
I started thinking about Vince and Jesse. I missed them so much. I wished that we could do something for Vince. He was missing so much. He didn't even know Mia was pregnant! It would kill him. He hated Brian.  
  
My train of thought was interrupted when I felt Dom's hand slowly running up my side under my shirt. I turned my head and saw he had a smirk on his face. I could play his little game. I shifted a bit, on Dom's lap and moved my hand from the arm of the couch to Dom's leg. Now, it was a matter of who could get the other to make a noise first. I was a cruel game that Dom liked because he always won. I was determined this time.  
  
I went directly up to his zipper. I waited until there was a shootout in the movie and I undid it. I slid my hand inside his jeans. As I did that, he started to tickle the side of my tit. I almost laughed, but I kept it in, and clamped my hand around his dick. Tickling wasn't allowed and he knew it! He tensed up, and I released. I turned my head, and looked at him again. I gave him a "watch yourself" look and he just smiled.  
  
He started to move his other hand to my leg. I turned over and kissed him, the inside of my thigh was a sensitive place, and he always won there. If we were kissing, I wouldn't make a noise, and it gave me a better position to get a good hold on him. Also, people wouldn't notice our hands as much, if they decided to look up. I started to run my nails along the underside of his dick. He jolted forward and let out a low moan, that only I could hear. I pulled back, and gave him a smile. I had won, and now was the time to torture him for it! I just turned around and started watching the movie. I knew that if he won, we would've had to go and fuck, but I was gonna make him wait, it was so fun!  
  
Aftermath Part 11/?  
  
The next morning we woke up to a bit of a surprise. There was a package on the doorstep. It was full of baby clothes and infant toys. There was a card addressed to Mia. I found it when I was going out to open the driveway gate. It was early, so I was the only one up. I brought it inside and examined it a bit. I placed it on the counter and got back to getting ready for the day. I couldn't wait until Mia got up so I could see who it was from. I guessed that it was probably from Charley or Alec, but then why wouldn't they bring it in themselves.  
  
When Mia finally got up, she didn't even notice it. She walked right past it on the way to the living room. I was standing in the kitchen. "Hey Mia, are you blind? Can't you see there's something here for you?" I smiled as I said it!  
  
"What are you talking about Let? That's for me?" It was painfully obvious.  
  
"No, it's not for you. It doesn't have your name on it, that says Leon, and it's not full of baby clothes, it's full of car parts. Would you hurry up and open it!" I said sarcastically. She slowly reached for the card. She opened the envelope and started to read.  
  
"Mia, Wow, I can't believe that you are going to be a mother. I'm sure you'll be a great one. I love you Mia and I hope you can forgive me for all my stupid mistakes! I want to raise this child with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I quit the force and have found a job at a factory. You can call me at the hotel. I am staying there until I find a place. The number is: 555-3684. I love you Mia!  
  
Brian."  
  
Her jaw dropped. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She threw the card on the counter and collapsed to the floor. I rushed to her. She threw her arms around me and just cried. Dom came in and saw us on the ground. Then he saw the package on the counter. "What's this? What's the matter?" He was confused. Then he picked up the card. He read it and then left. I heard him out in the garage. I left Mia with Leon and went out to the garage.  
  
"Dom what did it say? Why is she so fucking upset?" After he didn't respond, I went over and sat with him on the couch. His jaw was clenched and he was rubbing his hands furiously. "Dom what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Brian" was all he said. My head shot up to meet his glare. He was looking at the door of the garage. I thought there might have been someone there, but it was empty.  
  
"What do you mean? Where?" I looked around. "No, Letty. It was from Brian. He's in Mexico. Look, just go back in the house, and see how Mia is. I want to be alone." He said.  
  
"Dom, are you sure?" I wanted to stay with him. He looked like he was going to flip out. I just wanted to calm him down. After he didn't say anything. I got up and headed back inside. Leon had Mia up on a chair, off the floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked. "Would you mind if I read it?"  
  
"No go ahead." I picked it up off the counter and read it. By the end I was ready to rip Brian's fucking head off. It had been so long since we had heard anything of him, and then out of the blue, he just decides to pop his head out of his little hole. It was fucking unbelievable. It had taken Mia so long to forget about him, and now everything would come rushing back.  
  
"Are you going to call him?" I asked hoping to god that she would say no. She didn't need this shit, especially now that she was pregnant. And then a thought came into my mind. Charley! What would happen between them?  
  
"I don't know Let. I really don't know. Should I? I mean it is his kid too. I just don't want him in my life anymore." I could understand her confusion, but I just wanted to tell her not to.  
  
"Mi, it's your call. This could change everything, so it's up to you. What do you want? This will affect you! I don't want to make the decision for you."  
  
Aftermath Part 12/?  
  
"I'm so glad you called. I was worried that you wouldn't. Did you like the package? I wanted to tell you sooner but." he was unsure of himself and what her reaction would be.  
  
"What do you want Brian? You think you can just waltz back into my life after 6 months? Well, you're wrong. I had the hardest fucking time getting over you, and what you did. It was so unfair for you to just show up and act like nothings happened. A lot has happened. I almost lost the baby. Did you know that? No, you didn't because you weren't here. Just stay away. Do you hear me?" all he heard was the click and then the line went dead.  
  
"Fuck. Fuck." He sat back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair.  
  
"So what happened? What's he say?" I asked persistently. She just turned around and walked into her room. Fuck! Why did everyone just dismiss me like that? I was getting pretty fucking tired of it! I went out into the garage and started working on a sweet little Altima that Dom had found me.  
  
Mia didn't come out of her room for lunch or supper. Charley had to drag her out to watch a movie with us. She was so depressing. She only stayed out for a few minutes and then she went out onto the balcony. Charley followed her. We couldn't see what they were doing but, unlike everyone else, I knew what they were doing. The guys just thought that they were talking. I wish someone else knew so I didn't have to keep the secret all to myself! Sadly, my wish came true.  
  
We were sitting on the patio of a nice little restaurant. It was noon so the sun was high in the sky, and warm as hell. I was leaning back in my chair sipping on a Corona. Alec sat across from me, Mia was to the left of me, and Charley sat across from her. We were deep into a conversation about when we were kids when, in the corner of my eye, I saw a glint of light. It came from the reflection of the sun, off of a cherry red Civic. It was a convertible and it looked smooth. The window was down and I could see a blond guy wearing sunglasses in the driver's seat. He looked familiar. Fuck! He got out of the car and started walking towards the table.  
  
I pushed my chair back and got up. The others stayed talking, didn't even notice I had gotten up. They were laughing and teasing each other about who had been ugly as a kid. I hopped over the little fence surrounding the patio and walked towards him. "What the fuck do you want Brian? Mia already made it clear that she doesn't want you around. Don't make me do something I'm gonna regret." My knuckles were itching; all I wanted to do was flatten his ass.  
  
"Listen Letty, I just want to talk to her, that's all." He started to walk forward. I put my hands up and they made contact with his chest.  
  
"Brian, I've warned you. Leave!" He started to walk around my so I pushed him back. Alec looked over and saw what was going on. He got up and started to come over.  
  
"Hey Let, is everything ok?" Mia and Charley looked over. They both started over.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good." I turned back to Brian. "Look, just go. You don't want to upset her." I was getting pissed off.  
  
"Letty, I just want to talk to her." He started to walk forward again. I swung my elbow back and followed through, connecting with his cheek. His head snapped back from the impact. Alec ran over, seeing that I was winding up for another punch. "I told you to get the fuck out of here. Now go." I yelled as Alec and Charley held onto me. Brian was holding his face. He looked up at me. All I saw was a look in his eyes that broke my heart. He looked like a puppy whose mother had just been shot. He turned to walk away. Charley let me go, seeing that I wasn't gonna do anything more.  
  
"Hey, what's the problem? Who is this guy?" He looked back at me and then at Mia. Mia started to cry and then turned around to go back to the restaurant.  
  
"Charley, meet Brian." I said standing up straight.  
  
"Look Letty, I'm sorry, I just wanted to talk to her. She's having my baby for god's sake! I want to be apart of that. I need to." he couldn't finish the sentence. Charley turned to look at Brian.  
  
"Look you little fuck, Mia doesn't want anything to do with you. She's already found a fit father for her child. So if you knew what was goo for yourself, you'd stay the fuck out of her life. You hear me?" At those words, Brian looked at me. A single tear ran down his cheek. He turned and got into his car. He drove off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him. This would be fun to explain to Dom.  
  
Aftermath Part 13/?  
  
"What do you mean you're leaving? You can't just leave me to take care of Alec. I'm only 17. How am I supposed to support him?" Charley said as his mother walked out the door of their house. "Wait! I don't know what to do!" he yelled as she got into her car and drove away. He sat down right were he was. He looked over at his brother, sitting silently on the couch. He felt a wall within him break and he cried. It had been almost nine years since his father had died, and his funeral was the last time he had cried.  
  
****************  
  
His mother had come home from work early that day. She walked right past Alec, and went directly into her room. A minute later she walked back out with two suitcases. She was about to leave when Charley had walked in from baseball practice. She looked at him and put her bags on the ground beside her. "Charley, I'm leaving for a while. I don't know when I will be back. Take care of your brother and keep up your grades. I have left you all you need in that envelope on the table. I love you!" With that she went over and kissed Alec on the forehead. She came back to her bags. She hugged Charley before she picked her bags back up and headed for the door.  
  
****************  
  
He opened the envelope that was on the table in the kitchen. His eyes widened when he saw what was inside. All there was, was a debit card with Charley's name it. There was also a piece of paper. It had the PIN number for the card. Charley immediately went into his room. A couple minutes later, he walked back out dressed and hair done. "Alec, did mom say where she was going? Did she say anything at all?" He looked at his brother for some kind of response, but got nothing but a head shake no. "Shit! Alright, let's go!" with that, Charley motioned for his bother to follow him.  
  
They took the bus to the downtown and finally reached the bank at around supper time. They went into the bank just minutes before it was to close. "I need to check the balance of my account please." Charley said in a sweet voice to the lady at the counter. The lady took his card and typed something into the computer. She looked at him suspiciously. Then handed him a slip of paper. On it, the balance said $2,351,156.98.  
  
"Son, there is also a note attached to your account. It says that the money was all transferred from the account of Juliet Gonzalez. Is that your mother." she looked at his card. "Charles Gonzalez?" Charley shook his head in confirmation. "It says that it all came from your father's life insurance after his death. She just received this card today. Is your mother around to confirm that you are Charles Gonzalez?"  
  
"She left. I got home from baseball and she was on her way out of the house. She told me to take care of my brother and that all I needed was in an envelope on the table. That was in the envelope Ms. I don't know where she is! I wish I did." He was telling her too much, but he was upset. She had just left them with a fortune, and didn't tell them where she was going, or when she would be back, or for that matter, why she left! He was so confused and started to cry again. The lady came out from behind the counter and put her arm around he and Alec.  
  
"Don't worry boys, it'll be alright. You'll get through it!" She then went back behind the counter and started writing something on a piece of paper. "Would you boys like anything? Any money out?"  
  
"Yes, could we? I mean without my mother's confirmation? We do need groceries." She typed something into the computer and left for a moment. She came back a few seconds later, holding a wad of bills in her hand.  
  
"Spend it wisely boys. This is a lot of money but it wont last forever." She grabbed a piece of paper from the counter. "Here, it's my phone number. If you need anything, a place to stay, help financially, or just someone to talk to. You can call me." At that, they thanked her and turned and left.  
  
****************  
  
They ate at a restaurant and then made their way home to their empty house. It was a long couple of years, filled with problems with the police, school, and gangs, but the boys made it out ok. They called Mary (the woman from the bank) often. She came for dinner, they went there. She was like a mother figure. She was kind and loving. They led a good life until the night at the races.  
  
Aftermath Part 14/?  
  
"He did what? How did he find us?" Dom said as he sat on the couch beside me. Mia was on the far couch with Charley's arms around her. She was still crying, but it was understandable. I wished I didn't have to tell Dom, but no one else would do it!  
  
"Well, we don't really know. He just showed up at the restaurant. He didn't talk to Mia don't worry." Mia got up and walked out of the room. She went onto the balcony and sat down. I went out and sat beside her while Dom and Charley stayed where they were, probably talking about Brian. Charley would most likely want to learn more about Brian. "Mia, I know that you're pregnant and a bit over emotional, but I don't really understand why you're crying so much. Seeing Bri, can't have that much effect on you? Can it?" She looked at me with this sad guilty look that hurt me to see her like that. She shook her head and started to speak.  
  
"Let, how do you know me so well? I don't even know myself as well as you do. I don't know. Things are just going so fast. When I called Brian, I didn't want him to leave me alone, I just wanted to make the team happy. It had been so long since we were all happy, and some of that was my fault. I just wanted to make things right. I wasn't over him, but I couldn't tell him that over the phone. I had almost hoped that he would persist. And then when he did, he really picked the wrong fucking time. I'm glad that you guys are here to protect me, and I appreciate it. I just wish it had gone different, and at a time when I wasn't with Charley. He wants to be apart of my life, but he wants more than I can give him. That day that you walked in on us, was the first and last time that it happened. I was lonely and he was there. That was all. I love Brian. I always have. There was never any feeling like that for Charley. I need you to help me Letty, I need you to help me!" She looked desperate.  
  
"Mia, you know I will!"  
  
"Let, what am I going to do about Charley? I don't want to hurt him."  
  
"Mia, I honestly don't know. But, we'll find a way! I promiss!"  
  
Aftermath Part 15/?  
  
I sat with Mia, on the balcony, for the rest of that afternoon. It was peaceful just sitting there. We didn't say anything more, just sat with our thoughts. Dinner was quiet. Everyone was trying to figure out where they would fit in and what to do about the situation. It was hard to determine what to do. In my case, I had promised Mia that I would help, at any means possible, to find Brian and make things right. I intended to do just that, knowing what Dom and the rest of the team would think of it. Mia and I were sisters, how could I do anything otherwise? After supper, Mia went to her room to think, Leon went into town and Dom and I went into our room. Charley and Alec hadn't come over; they didn't have anyone to watch the shop. It was going to be a long night of talking. I knew it!  
  
"Letty, what am I supposed to do? Should I find O'Connor? Should I kick his ass? Did he get the point? I just don't know what I'm supposed to do." He still didn't know that Mia still loved Brian, and thought that he had hurt her. What was with everyone confiding in me? They had always stayed away from telling me things. I had always just been there to party with or, in Dom's case, to have sex with.  
  
Dom and I loved each other, but we never really talked a lot. The only time that we talked about things was when there was a problem with our relationship. We never talked about the team, Mia, or anything that took real brainpower. We discussed cars and races. Never anything else, until Brian showed up.  
  
"Dom, I think that you should just wait until things settle down a bit. Find out what Mi wants you to do. You don't want to do something stupid and get her mad at you too." It was true. If he made the wrong move, he could push her away. I just wanted to get his mind off of everything that was happening. I went over and sat beside him on the bed. He had his head in his hands and when I sat beside him, he lifted his head slightly and turned to meet my gaze. I started to rub his shoulders. I started to kiss his neck but when he didn't respond, I looked up at him. He gave me this look, like 'What do you want now?' and put his head back in his hands. I was disgusted! I got up and turned around towards the door.  
  
"Letty wait! I didn't mean to." He could barely get the words out before I was out the door. I was always there when he wanted 'something' and it just shocked me that he would turn down the opportunity. On the way down the hall, I grabbed my leather jacket and keys and headed out to the garage. I heard Dom following me and quickened my pace. I was in my car with my door shut when I saw Dom open the front door. He sounded like he was saying something but when I turned the key in the ignition, it muffled what he was saying.  
  
I pushed the clutch and switched into reverse, pushing the pedal to the floor, I reversed sending a spray of dust towards the house. Dom turned away from the cloud and covered his eyes. When I got far enough to start turning, I pushed the clutch again and switched into first. I spun the tires and sped up the driveway spraying a cloud of debris in Dom's direction.  
  
I had left the driveway and was heading down the road when I saw two headlights in my rear-view mirror. Knowing it was Dom following me; I sped up. Switching gears I quickly, I reached high speeds and sped down the highway. Dom closely trailing behind me. I switched lanes between cars and tried to lose him, but he persisted. I didn't want to talk to him, after what he had just done. He was going to pay.  
  
When he was right beside me, I down shifted quickly, jamming on the brakes. I spun into reverse and did a backwards doughnut. He sped right past me. I started back down the highway. This gave me a fair lead. I flew down the highway, getting off random cutoffs, just trying to get away. I had lost him for the moment so I decided to stop at a roadside café. I got a cup of coffee and sat with my cigarette. I was fuming, I felt like I wanted to kick some shit.  
  
I had my back to the door when so I didn't see when he walked in. He sat down across from me and started to try to talk to me. I took a drag of my cigarette and blew the smoke in his face. "Letty, what the fuck. You know I hate it when you smoke. I hate the smell!"  
  
"You actually think that I give a fuck what you want right now? You are sadly mistaken. Just go home Dom, I don't want to talk to you right now! I can't believe what you did." I was pissed.  
  
"Letty, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. What the fuck is the matter? What the hell is going on with you? You are so overemotional lately. Where the hell is this shit coming from?" I got five bucks out of my pocket and put it on the table. I then got up and started outside to my car. Dom raced after me.  
  
"Letty, wait! I didn't mean it!" He said as he grabbed my arm trying to stop me from reaching my car. I turned to face him. I ripped my arm out of his grasp and pushed him away.  
  
"Dom that's the problem. You say things and think it's ok to just say 'I didn't mean it!' and it hurts! It fucking hurts. Try, for once, to just not say them. You only talk like that to me. You always put me down, and make me feel worthless. Like what you did tonight. Am I just your toy now? Only there when you need me, or when you want to? Doesn't it matter to you what I want?"  
  
"Letty you know that's not true. You know I would never do that to you." He advanced towards me, but I backed away.  
  
"You just did!" I said as I got into my car. I closed to door, started the car, and sped off. I didn't go home that night. I stayed in a motel. I didn't even know if I was going to go back.  
  
Aftermath Part 16/?  
  
I slept in until noon, the bed in that shitty motel felt like a cloud. I got up and sleepily went into the bathroom. I had a hot shower to wake myself up and then pulled on a pair of jeans and tank top that I found in the trunk of my car. I went to the desk and dropped off my key and then got into my car. I backed out of my parking space and pulled to the end of the parking lot. Then I sat with my motor running; I couldn't decide which way to turn. I could turn left and start heading south towards Dom, Mia and the team. I could also turn right and head north, towards my real home, California. I turned the wheel and started off.  
  
With "Blow You're Mind" be Eve featuring Gwen Stefani blaring through my speaker system, I flew down the highway. I hadn't decided what I was going to do when I reached my destination; I played it by ear.  
  
Deciding not to rest, I finally reached the hospital in the early morning of the following day. I went to the front desk and asked the nurse for the room number. I made my way to the elevator and took it to the fifth floor. I knew I had made the right decision when the door opened and down the hall, I saw a tall, bearded man sitting watching TV in a hospital robe. He had his back to me, but I knew who he was. He had the same greasy, curly hair, and the same horrendous tattoos all over his back and. his arms.  
  
I walked up behind him quietly and slowly put my hands around his neck, pretending to strangle him. "Looks like the car gods heard you!" I said in a rather low, frightening voice. He turned jumped a foot, and turned his head to meet my smiling face. He jumped out of his chair and picked me up in a huge bear hug.  
  
"Letty! Oh my god! I've missed you girl. How the fuck have you been?" it looked like he had tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, V! I'm good. You wouldn't believe how happy I am to see you." I hugged him back. It felt like it had been years instead of months since I had seen him last. There was so much for me to tell him, and for him to tell me. My main concern was his arm. I looked down at it and, surprisingly, he lifted it up for me to see it clearer. It had some mad scarring and it was pretty pink from the chord. He also showed me where he had gotten shot.  
  
"Letty, you couldn't have come at a better time. I'm getting released tomorrow. O'Connor got all the charges against me dropped, he said that he had found evidence and sent the cops on a wild goose chase. I had no idea where to find you guys. I have missed you all so much. How's Dom? And Mia?" He had so many questions but there was only one thing he needed to really know. He was continuing with his interrogation when I interrupted him.  
  
"Vince, I think you should sit down, there's something you need to know." He got this worried look on his face. "Mia is pregnant. She's six months into it!" I paused, giving him a chance to let it sink in. "And it's Brian's!"  
  
*****************  
  
When Dom returned home, he was met by Mia and about a million questions. He just walked past her and walked into his room. He was so upset. How could he have done this? And to Letty? He loved her, and he couldn't picture his life without her in it! He decided then and there that he would never do anything ever again, that would push her away or hurt her in any way. She was his life, his family, and would soon be his wife. Or so he hoped.  
  
Letty didn't return that night, or the next morning. Dom started to worry; she had been driving fairly fast. What if there was an accident. He tried to call her cell phone but moments after he hit send, he heard ringing under the bed beside him. He threw the phone against the wall and it smashed into tiny pieces.  
  
He came out for a brief lunch and then went out into the garage. He worked on his car for a while but got restless. He couldn't sit still, not knowing where Letty was. He went for a swim and after a couple of minutes, Mia joined him. They talked a little. He had calmed down by then.  
  
"Mia, I don't know where I went wrong. I thought she was happy." Dom said as he waded to the deep end. "There was a time a few months ago, actually, it was the night we found out that you were pregnant. Letty woke up in a cold sweat and she was breathing really heavily, so heavy it woke me up. She looked like a ghost. She said that she had had a bad dream, and it was to do with me. She told me that in the dream I had said some pretty harsh shit and then walked off with Julie Tran. Now, where the hell it came from, I have no clue. But it shook her up. When I tried to talk to her about it, she heard you and left the room. We never talked about it again. But she woke up a few more times like that. I just pretended that I was asleep. I didn't want to talk about it! There was so much going on; I didn't want anymore drama. Maybe I made the wrong choice. That stupid move could've cost me the woman of my dreams."  
  
" I miss her so much Mia. You have no idea. I've never loved someone so much in my whole life, and now I have no clue where she is or what she's doing." He looked over at her and she was shaking her head. "What you don't believe me? I." before he cold finish his though she interrupted him.  
  
"Dom, you have no idea how familiar this sounds to me especially. I didn't want to tell you or the team because, like you said before, we don't need anymore drama and I didn't think you'd understand. I love Brian. I still love him, and I don't want anyone else to be the father of my baby. He is the only one for me, like Letty is for you." Dom stood with his mouth open. What his sister had just told him, stunned him. He had thought she felt the total opposite and when he finally realized how wrong he was, it was like he had been struck by lightning.  
  
*******************  
  
Luckily for me, Vince's roommate had just been discharged so there was an empty bed. I had a comfortable sleep. When I woke up the next morning, Vince was struggling to get his pants on in the bed beside her. His arm could function, but he sometimes had difficulty doing the small things like zip up zippers and button shirts. I laughed to myself and sat up. I must've surprised Vince because he jumped back off the bed, trying to cover himself but ended up on the floor of the bed with his feet in the air. I couldn't help but laugh harder. I got out of bed and walked over to help him up. His head was covered with the blankets from the bed and he was chuckling to himself.  
  
"Forget car racing, you should be in the circus." I said as I offered a hand to help him get up off of the floor. He got dressed, with a little help from me and then we discharged him. We went out to my car. He looked so happy, sitting in the passenger seat of my car.  
  
We pumped the music and opened the windows and sunroof. We just let the wind fly through our hair as we traveled home. We stopped for lunch and talked a bit about things at home. I eluded all questions about Dom and I. I didn't want to burden him with our problems. They weren't his concern. All he needed to worry about was being happy in his new home, in Baja.  
  
Aftermath Part 17/?  
  
I tried to explain every detail of the house, but there was just so much to tell, I couldn't get it all out. It was a palace. It was more than we could've asked for. When I talked about the garage, Vince's eyes lit up. He loved the sound of it. He was already talking about the car that he was gonna build. He was like a little kid making a Christmas list. It was hilarious.  
  
We started down the driveway at suppertime. I saw Charley and Alec's cars in front of the house, and so did Vince. "Hey, whose cars are those? Did you guys get new rides?"  
  
"Those are Charley and Alec's, they must be over for dinner. You remember them right? From back in the day! It's been a while since you have seen them huh?" I said as I parked the car in the garage. "Stay here for a sec ok? I want it to be a bit more of a surprise. Mia is gonna flip." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door. I headed inside and left Vince sitting in the front seat of my car.  
  
"Hey guys," I said casually as I walked into the kitchen. I stood at the counter while they were all at the table eating. Dom got up and came over. He put his hands on my shoulders and just looked at me. Then he put me in this huge hug. I felt like I was gonna pop.  
  
"God Letty, where were you?" he said hugging me again.  
  
"Dom, just hold on a sec. Mia, can you go out to the garage for a sec. There's someone who wants to talk to you out there. The rest off you guys just stay here." I said as Mia got up.  
  
"Whoa, wait a fucking second. If it's that Brian prick, he can just turn right around. I warned that little asshole." Charley said as he got up. He walked over to Mia and put his arm around her. "Don't worry Mi, you don't have to go." He said actually thinking that he was protecting her.  
  
"Charley, just cool it. Mia, come with me!" I said as I guided her out the door.  
  
"Let, where were you? We were so worried. Dom was a wreck." She said not even phased at the thought of seeing Brian, or so she thought. "Just let us know." she started to say, but we had reached the car and she was straining to see inside the tinted windows. Just then, the door opened and Vince stepped out. Mia screamed and jumped into his arms. The guys must've heard her scream because they were out the door in second. Behind me, all I heard was Dom gasp. I turned to see him looking at me; he had this huge smile on his face.  
  
"Dom! Hey dawg. How you livin'?" Vince said casually, Mia still clinging to his midsection. I looked over at Charley. He recognized Vince, but didn't like the fact that Mia was so affectionate towards him. Leon went over and greeted Vince and then got Vince's bags. I was looking at Mia when I felt a strong arm go around my waist. I didn't do anything; I just stood there.  
  
"Thank you!" was all I heard from the whisper Dom planted in my ear. I smiled briefly then wiggled my way out of his grasp. I went over to Mia, who was beaming like a little kid. She had a smile from ear to ear. It was nice to see her like that. She ran up and hugged me.  
  
"I can't believe you did this. Thank you so much Let!" Then she hit me in the arm; "You scared the shit out of me. I can't believe you." I didn't say anything. I was content to see everyone so happy.  
  
We moved into the house and Mia cooked up a little more spaghetti for Vince and I. We talked until the late hours of the night. Vince and Mia sat on the couch, and he played with her belly. He still couldn't get over now big it was.  
  
****************  
  
Charley sat on the couch across the room from Mia, staring at her and Vince. He was jealous as hell and he was showing it.  
  
Dom looked at him looking at his sister. His eyes turned to ice. He didn't want to have to worry about anymore shit. All he wanted to think about was Letty. Tonight was the night that everything would change.  
  
****************  
  
I noticed Dom looking at Charley. He had this look in his eyes that I only saw when he looked at Johnny Tran. It was odd to see him looking at Charley like that. Then I looked over at Charley. He was scowling, looking like he wanted to stir up shit. What was it with guys and Mia? They were always so damn portective.I started to get worried. Then Dom looked at me. I turned my head; I really didn't want to talk to him tonight.  
  
At around midnight, Alec and Charley left. Mia went to bed and Leon took Vince to the one of the spare bedrooms, which would now be his room. I was left in the room alone with Dom, which was the total opposite of what I had originally wanted. The night had gone so well until then. Mia was happy and not worrying about Brian and Charley. Vince was home, and I was almost home free from having to have the conversation with Dom that I knew was inevitable. I stood up to go to bed, but as I got up Dom started to speak. I sat back down, rolling my eyes to myself.  
  
"Letty I know I have been an asshole but there are some things I need to say. I know I don't deserve to have you listen but I think you'll want to hear it!"  
  
Aftermath Part 18/?  
  
I woke to a brand new day, Dom's strong arms wrapped around my waist. I looked through a small crack in the draped window to see the sun streaming into my eyes. I sat in silently still, not wanting to wake Dom yet. As I though about the events of the night before a tear formed in the corner of my eye. As strange as it seems, I almost felt something grow inside me.  
  
The tear dripped down my cheek. Dom stirred a little and his eyes slowly opened. He smiled when he saw me watching him silently. He lifted his hand and touched the side of my face. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling. I was so happy, and it had been a long time since I had felt that way.  
  
****************  
  
"I love you! You know that. I can't imagine my life without you. Even when you left for that short time, I was worried sick that you wouldn't come back. I was a wreck. I walked around aimlessly and couldn't get my mind off you. I understand the mistake I've made, but I need a second chance. There is nothing I want more, in this entire world, than to have you in my life." He got up and sat beside me on the couch. He took my hands in his and looked me straight in the eyes.  
  
"You're the only one that matters to me! Not the team and their bullshit, not racing, not even Mia means as much to me as you do. My life revolves around you. I realize that I took you for granted and I have a lot to make up for but I want you to know that it will never happen again."  
  
His hands start to shake and he looked down. I couldn't say anything. I had come into the conversation thinking that I would have to defend myself when, really, it was the total opposite. Dom took all the blame for the problem. I was about to speak when he got up. It looked like he was leaving but he turned suddenly and bent towards the ground. I thought he was falling forward and as I went to catch him, he put one knee on the floor and lifted his face.  
  
My breath caught in my throat. I swallowed nervously and looked into his eyes. "Letty, I want you to be my wife. I want you to bear my children, and I never want you to leave my side." He was crying. His hands were still shaking and his face was pale.  
  
I was stunned. I was in disbelief. At what Dom thought was my hesitation he asked worried, "What's the matter? Are you alright?"  
  
I leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Yes!" I was crying and I threw my arms around his shoulders.  
  
****************  
  
"I love you," Dom said as we lay in bed. It had been a long and tiring night and we were both relieved at the way the night before had gone.  
  
"I love you too!" I said in truthful response. I was so complete. It was going to be fun telling the team. I didn't want to wait any longer. I lifted my head and placed a kiss on Dom's forehead as I got up. I pulled on a pair of Dom's boxers and one of his T-shirts and headed for the hallway.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well, if you must know, " I said jokingly. " I'm going to see how your sister is doing. I will be back in a second." Beaming with joy, I walked down the hall to Mia's room.  
  
Aftermath Part 19/?  
  
I opened Mia's door just a crack so I could see inside her room. She was sleeping quietly on her side. She was wearing only a thin sheet so I could see her belly move when she breathed. I laughed to myself. Mia had always watched her weight and now to see her with this huge potbelly, it was hysterical.  
  
I slowly opened the door the rest of the way and crept into Mia's room. I sat on the side of her bed and lightly shook Mia's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up rubbing her eyes. "What? What's the matter Let? Is it Vince?" she always worried first. It didn't matter is I had a huge smile on my face, she always thought something was wrong.  
  
"Nothing's the matter Mi. Why you always gotta ask that? Everyone's sleeping, no one's dead or anything. Can't I just come talk to you bout something positive?" I said laughing to myself.  
  
"Ok, so what is it? Why'd you have to wake me up at. what time is it?" she said turning around to look at her clock." Letty, it's 5:30. Can't this wait?"  
  
"Are you kidding, I can't wait any longer to tell you that Dom asked me to marry him!" I said screaming inside. Mia jumped into the air and hugged me. She screamed so loud, she probably woke everyone up all the way to Canada.  
  
"Oh my god, Let. I am so happy. Congratulations! We're gonna be sisters, well not like we already aren't, but legally. This is fucking amazing." She got up and grabbed my hand. She led me back to my room and jumped onto the bed with Dom. She hugged him and whispered something in his ear.  
  
The rest of the team woke up to an excited Mia. She was beaming and couldn't hold in her excitement. Dom and I didn't mind though. We were just happy we didn't have to do it! It was nerve-racking just telling Mia, it would've been just as hard, if not harder, to tell everyone else.  
  
*****************  
  
Charley sat at the kitchen table of the house he shared with his brother. Alec sat across him, sipping his coffee and reading the paper. They were to be at work in a half an hour. They had had a quiet breakfast and were finishing up when Charley broke the silence.  
  
"I can't take it anymore. I am sick of not knowing what Mia is feeling. I need to know. Can you hold down the fort at the store today? I need to go see Mia." He asked Alec. Alec didn't even look up from his paper when he responded.  
  
"Charley, you're reading way to much into this. When did you get so damn possessive? I will watch the store today, for you, but don't do anything stupid. You'll only push Mia away, and I know that's not what you want to do. And, don't get in Vince's face. He's a good guy. You know that. They're close, like brother and sister. It's nothing more, ok?" he said as he looked up to see his brother's face in a panicked look.  
  
"I know Alec, but I can't help thinking that he has other motives. I mean did you see the two of them together last night? They were practically married." He said shaking his head.  
  
"Char, they hadn't seen each other in like six months. What do you expect? And it's not like you two are a couple; you only fooled around, what, once? I don't think Mia is in the position where she wants this huge commitment either. Just relax a bit, cool down, and then go over. And I'm gonna say it again, don't do anything stupid!" he said as he got up to go to work. Charley sat where he was for a while, then getting antsy, he got up and went out to his car.  
  
********************  
  
I stepped into the shower and felt the warm stream of water slide down my back. I put my head under the showerhead and felt the water flow down my face. I closed my eyes and inhaled the steam. Someone opened the door and then closed it again. I thought to myself 'Dom must be in a fun mood!' and I heard a belt buckle fall to the floor. A smile plastered itself across my face. I turned to see the curtain open and.Charley?  
  
"What the fuck? Charley, what the fuck are you doing?" I screeched as I tried to cover myself with the shower curtain. He fell backwards as he tried to so the same.  
  
"Fuck, Letty! Shit! I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." he said, he face turning red, as he tried to cover himself.  
  
"Who? Dom? Get the fuck out! What the hell's the matter with you?" I said, infuriated at the thought of someone other than Dom seeing me naked.  
  
"No, I thought you were Mia. Oh God. Please don't tell Dom, he'll fucking kill me!" he said as the door opened behind him. Dom's face was red with fury. He walked right past Charley and stood in front of me. He turned to face Charley and didn't say anything. Charley grabbed a towel and ran out of the room. Dom turned to face me and asked as calmly as he could, "Letty, what was Charley doing in here naked? And don't lie to me. I know what I saw."  
  
"The asshole came in while I was having a shower. I thought it was you until he pulled open the curtain. He claims that he thought it was Mia and." Dom put his hand up and clenched his jaw.  
  
"Mia? Why would Charley think you were Mia, and why wold he expose himself to Mia anyway?" The veins on his neck were so big; they looked like they were going to pop. He looked at me and said calmly, "I'll be right back!" At that, he turned around and walked out of the bathroom, not even bothering to close to door.  
  
"What the hell? Is this 'Expose Letty Day?'" I yelled as he walked out of sight.  
  
*************  
  
Charley ran into the bathroom at the opposite end of the house. He was pulling on his boxers when the door opened. Vince walked in and started the shower. "Hey Charley, how are you? A little early to be visiting, wouldn't you say?" he said innocently, now knowing about the events that had just taken place at the other end of the house. Just then, the half open door was slammed against the wall. Dom stood in the doorway, looking like he was gonna explode.  
  
"Dom man, that's going on?" Vince asked, looking scared. He looked over at Charley. Charley was standing, wide eyed, looking at Dom. "Alrighty, I think I'm gonna go to the other bathroom." Vince said as he tried to walk past Dom. Dom put his hand up in front Vince's chest. Vince stopped and turned.  
  
"No, Vince, stay. I'm sure you'd love to hear what Charley just did." Dom said rather eerily. "Well, let me see. He walked in on Letty having a shower. Naked! And if that wasn't bad enough, he thought it was my sister. Now, what am I supposed to do? Should I laugh it off and say 'Well, he didn't mean to expose himself to my fiancée, he thought it was my sister!' or should I kick the shit out of him for it?" he said turning his glare from Vince to Charley.  
  
"Listen Dom." Charley tried to say, but was interrupted when Dom advanced towards him and picked him up by his shoulders. Dom turned and carried Charley out the door and threw him on the front lawn. Vince followed and threw the rest of Charely's clothes on the ground in front of him.  
  
"Get the fuck off my property and stay the fuck away from my sister. and my fiancée!" he said as he turned to walk back into the house, closing the door behind him.  
  
Aftermath Part 20/?  
  
I sat alone in the back corner of the stuffy Mexican restaurant waiting for him. He was supposed to meet me at 7:30 sharp but I had arrived early. At a small table near the front window of the restaurant, a young couple sat holding hands. They looked in love. It made me think back to when I first realized that I was in love. It was the most wonderful feeling- I never wanted to be without someone to love. I thought it would always be a happy time; when you're in love. But, I was sadly mistaken. With love, there also comes heartache and sadness, worry and jealousy. It's impossible to have a healthy relationship without some trial. It makes you stronger.  
  
Just then a tall man walked into the restaurant. He stopped at the front counter and started to ask the owner something but then when he turned around, he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence. He made contact with my gaze and started over to the table where I was sitting. He sat silently across from me, when the waiter walked past towards the kitchen he stopped him and asked for a beer. When he looked back at me, I could see under the low lighting that he had a faint bruise near his eye. I regretted that more than anything in the world.  
  
"I wasn't sure who I'd be sitting here with. Your message was pretty vague, but I should've recognized the voice. So, what is it that you want?" he asked as he crossed his arms across his chest and sat back in his chair. I smiled to myself because that was my signature pose, but he used it so well. I wasn't used to attitude directed towards me, it was always the other way around, but I let it pass.  
  
"How you livin' Brian?" I asked trying to settle the mood a bit. I could feel the hostility in the room. He was angry; angry with me, the team, and especially Mia. I couldn't blame him, he had lost everything, and all he wanted was a little compassion.  
  
"Look Letty, what the hell do you want? You said to stay away, so I did! What more do you want from me? Do you want me to move again? I've just settled myself here, and I'm not about to move again just to please you and your fucking team. I've done enough conforming of my life for you and your friends. I'm not doing it again." He didn't speak angrily it was more a tone of sadness, like he was tired and disappointed.  
  
"Brian, just stop talking and listen for a second, alright? Now, what I called for? Mia wants you in your baby's life. She doesn't want Charley, he just thought that she did. She loves you Brian, and so I think that you need to try to get her back. You made it easy for me Brian, you just sat down and let me kick your ass. Stand up for yourself, god dammit. I didn't know, that day, that she loved you. She does Brian, she really does. And I know that you still love her." He sat there looking at me with those big innocent eyes, and looked like he was going to faint. "The team doesn't know I'm here, and Mia especially doesn't know that I'm here. You need to persist, or you will never get what you want, alright?" I said as I got up. I put a twenty on the table and put my sunglasses on the top of my head. "I'll see you later Brian!" I said as I got up and left the restaurant. Brian sat there for an hour, at the least. When he finally got up, he headed home and packed his things. There was something he had to do!  
  
When I got home, Dom was waiting on the front steps. He looked up at me and smiled. I went and sat beside him. He put his arm over my shoulders and kissed my forehead gently. We sat there for a while, looking at the sunset in the distance. Then he looked down at me and quietly said, "How was Brian?" I was stunned, how had he known? I tried to be so secretive. I didn't want to fight, so I didn't even bother to hide the fact that I had gone to see him.  
  
"He was alright, really sad. He is so confused. I felt so bad about hitting him. I told him to persist. Did I make the right move?" I asked, a bit worried about the response.  
  
"Yeah, I think you did." He said, looking back towards the sun. Dom stood up, grabbing my hand, he led me inside. I was so happy he wasn't angry with me about going to see Brian. But it worried me that he had known. If he knew, who else knew?  
  
We decided to go for a swim while Mia, Leon, and Vince watched a movie. It was a clear starry night, and the moon was full. There was a bit of a warm breeze, the perfect night. I waded over to where Dom was floating, and he put his arms around me. He lifted me towards him and kissed me. I felt so warm and whole. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He lifted me up onto the deck I wrapped my legs around him warmly. His hands were rough and almost scaly, but it felt amazing as he ran them up and down my sides.  
  
Dom reached back and untied my bikini strap and threw it towards the house. Just then a light flicked on in the kitchen and the sliding door that opened to the balcony opened. A silhouetted figure walked out and stood right above us. I hugged Dom close to me, trying to cover myself because I had no idea where he had thrown my top. Whoever it was on the balcony obviously didn't see us because it felt like forever until they went back into the house. I had already been exposed to too many people that day, so we decided to take our little escapade in the house, to our room.  
  
Aftermath Part 21/?  
  
I bent towards the pavement. My hands clutched my chest trying to ease the pain. I lost balance and fell to the sidewalk. My face scrapped as it hit the pavement, my sunglasses shattering while still over my eyes. My hands were trapped under me. I rolled a bit to get them out from under me. I propped myself up on one hand and both knees, my other hand staying where it was. I looked around and there was no in sight.  
  
I tried to stand up but I felt another sharp pain and fell on my side pulling my knees towards my stomach I lay there in pain, just waiting for someone to come and help. I was crying and the tears were stinging the new cut beside my eye. All I could think about was Dom; if he was there he could help. It hurt to move. I started to lose my breath, I was taking short panicked breaths, and it hurt when I inhaled.  
  
Just then I felt a hand grab my shoulder and roll me onto my side. I looked up to see an older man. He asked me what was wrong but I couldn't answer. I tried but I couldn't catch my breath long enough to talk. I started to breathe faster, but I felt like I was drowning. All of a sudden everything went black.  
  
I woke up to the sound of beeping and many people talking and moving around me in a panic. I started to gag because there was something in my throat. I reached up to pull it up but someone grabbed my hands. I looked over a woman in a white coat. She started to talk so I relaxed a bit. "Leticia, please don't touch that. If you pull it out, you'll be in a lot of pain." I nodded in response and put my head back on the pillow. I felt a warm sensation and then I went black again.  
  
"Letty, open your eyes. Come on! Please! I need you!" All I could hear was Dom. He sounded like he was worried. Why was he upset? I tried to open my eyes. I tried to say his name but nothing came out and I couldn't see anything. Finally, I pulled myself awake, and my eyes slowly opened. I looked down to Dom sitting beside me. He held my hand so tight and had his head on my stomach. I clenched my hand but it only made a slight movement but Dom looked up and smiled. He wiped the tear that was running down his cheek and kissed my forehead and hugged me.  
  
He, then, got up and ran out of the room, I tried to talk but my throat was sore and my chest felt extremely heavy. I heard some yelling and then Mia ran in followed by Leon, Vince, and Dom. They all smiled and hugged me. All I could do was smile. Mia went over and hugged Vince and they started a conversation with Leon. Dom came back and sat in the chair beside my bed. My held my hand again and just kissed, then went back to looking at me with a relieved look in his eyes. We sat there for a while and Mia talked and Vince laughed. Dom just sat there looking at me. It was strange. He was acting so serious. It worried me.  
  
The doctor came in after a while and looked at some charts. He did an overall checkup; took my blood pressure and listened to my heart. "Leticia, I don't know if Dominic had told you about anything that happened but there is a lot that you need to know. Maybe I can wait until we have some privacy?" he asked.  
  
I tried to squeak out the words but it still hurt to talk. I swallowed and then managed to. "No, they can all hear. It's alright." He took a deep breath and started.  
  
"Well, you have pneumonia. That is what caused the pain in your chest, and the hyperventilating. You were breathing so hard that you winded yourself and it caused you to lose consciousness."  
  
"Well, that's a lot better than what we though. So, it's not that serious?" Mia asked innocently. The doctor looked down and then looked back at me.  
  
"Well, usually, pneumonia doesn't occur on it's own. It usually stems from inadequate defense mechanism caused by a cold or flu, or in Leticia's case, a long-term disease. Her cancer is spreading fast and should be receiving treatment soon." The color left everyone's face, including Dom. The doctor noticed the change in the mood and realized his mistake. "You did know about the cancer?" He looked over at Dom. Dom looked down and shook his head.  
  
Aftermath Part 22/?  
  
"What do you mean you knew? Why didn't you tell me? God Letty, you know I would've been there for you. Why didn't you tell me?" Dom asked as tears ran down his face. He was so hurt. It killed me to think that he was in pain. I didn't like to think of him as anything other than a strong pillar for me to lean on, but he was just the opposite.  
  
"Dom, I just couldn't. I didn't want to worry you. The doctors said it could be fixed. There was enough going on with Mia and Charley and everything. I just wanted to wait until it was absolutely necessary. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was trying to keep you from getting hurt. It's really not as bad as it looks. It's only a small tumor, and it can be removed easily in surgery. I've been to a few appointments and I have already decided that surgery is the best option." I said trying to reassure him. He just shook his head and cried.  
  
"I always told you that those cigarettes would kill you, now they are. How could I let this happen?" He was beating himself up for something I did.  
  
"Dom, it wasn't your fault. You know how my dad died. Cancer is a disease; you can't control who gets it. And it wasn't your responsibility to make me quit. It was my fault, not yours. Please don't blame yourself." I started to cry thinking of my father. He had died when I was 9 of cancer. After he died, my mom fell apart. She went through bouts of depression and started to drink. That was when I went to stay with the Torettos.  
  
"I know Letty but I can't help it. I just can't believe that I could lose you. I won't be able to live without you." He looked at me and broke down. He clenched my hand and put his head on my stomach. I heard him whisper that he loved me and I couldn't hold on anymore. I had been strong for him, and I had tried not to cry in front of him, but I just couldn't hold it anymore. Tears started to flow down my cheeks. Suddenly I felt a pain in my chest and I started to cough. I tried to catch my breath but it wouldn't come fast enough and I was gasping. I got a rusty taste in my mouth and felt a trickle flow out of the corner of my mouth. Dom looked up and started to panic. He ran out into the hall and I heard him yelling for a doctor. I was hunched over and there was a pool of blood on the blanket in front of me. I started to get dizzy and then everything started to become blurry. The last thing I remember was Dom's hand on my shoulders trying to hold me up.  
  
**************  
  
"Well Mia, you did a good job, now here's your son." The doctor handed Anthony to Mia. She took him with open arms. Brian was sitting beside her and Dom sat across the room on an orange hospital chair. He was smiling and had a tear in his eye.  
  
"What do you think? He's beautiful isn't he?" Mia asked, not really expecting an answer. Dom nodded his head and then got up and left the room. He thought it might be a good idea to let Mia and Brian have some time alone. He walked down the hall slowly, turned and entered the waiting elevator and started up. The elevator stopped at the seventh floor and he got off. He walked down the hall a bit and then entered a room at the end the hall. In the bed near the window I lay sleeping. I heard Dom's footsteps and slowly opened my eyes. I smiled when I saw that his eyes were red. "How is he?" I asked quietly.  
  
"He's happy and healthy. I thought I would give Mia and Brian some time alone with him. He really looks like my dad. I'm really glad that they named Anthony after him. It'll be like a daily reminder."  
  
"I'm glad." I said.  
  
"How are you feeling? Are the stitches bothering you?" Dom asked. He was being really supportive about the whole situation. I had been in the hospital for two months, since the night that I was brought in with pneumonia. The doctors had suggested surgery to remove the tumor, so we went ahead with it when I was feeling a bit better from the pneumonia. The surgery was very successful and they had removed it all. Now was the time for rest and repair. I had a large scar going down the middle of my chest, but I didn't mind. I was just happy to be alive. Luckily, in my case, the cancer didn't spread, so I was home free for the moment.  
  
"No, they aren't bothering me. I just want to get my hands on that baby. Is he big? Does he have a lot of hair?"  
  
"No, he doesn't have any hair, like me. He's perfect." Dom looked content. There wasn't anything to worry about anymore. Mia and Anthony were happy and healthy. I was feeling a lot better and getting more energy every day. Life was good.  
  
"Good. Can you take me for a walk?" I asked because I couldn't fully walk by myself yet, and it was a little hard for me to breathe still.  
  
"Yeah sure. Do you wanna go down to Mia's room now? I bet they wouldn't mind us barging in." Dom lifted me up and helped me pull on some pants. He grabbed my hand and lifted me to my feet. We walked down the hall and went down the elevator. We rounded the corner and entered Mia's room. Her and Brian were sitting on the bed and turned to see Dom and I standing in the doorway.  
  
"Letty. Hey. How are you feeling." Mia asked smiling.  
  
"Oh shut up girl. You know I don't want to talk about me. Where is Anthony?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, the nurse just took him to put his wristband on. He'll be back in a sec, then you can hold him. But really, how are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm fine. A bad case of numb-bum, but that's all." I said smiling.  
  
*****************  
  
Mia and Anthony left the hospital a few days later, unfortunately, I wasn't able to leave yet. I had to stay in for another week so the doctors could to tests and monitor my health. But when I got home it was a good day. Dom came and picked me up, and we arrived at the house around noon. Everyone was in the living room and they all got up and came to hug me when I opened the door. It felt so good to be home. We had a long dinner and then stayed at the table and talked until 10:00. I was getting tired so I decided to go to bed. I hadn't expected Dom to follow me to our room but he did.''  
  
"You don't have to come too, you can stay and talk to the guys." I said, not wanting Dom to feel held back or pressured to stay with me. I wanted him there but I didn't want him to feel that he had to.  
  
"No, I want to." He said as he picked me up in a bear hug. "God Letty, I'm so glad you're ok. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." He said burying his head in my neck. He lifted me up and lay me on the bed.  
  
"Dom I don't know if I'm ready for this yet. I just got home." I wasn't sure if my body could take it yet.  
  
"Letty don't worry, we don't have to do 'that'! Just lie back and relax." He said as he lifted his shirt over his head. I lay back reluctantly. He lifted my shirt up a bit and exposed my stomach. He kissed it softly. I sat up a bit so he could lift my shirt over my head. I lay back down. My stomach and chest were still bruised from the surgery and my fresh scar was wrapped in a bandage. Dom undid the pins and slowly unwrapped it exposing my scar to the cool air. He ran his finger down the length of it and I started to get self-conscious. I tensed up a bit and Dom noticed the change in my facial expression and the quickness of my breathing. "What? What's the matter? Did I hurt you?" He said confused.  
  
"No, I just don't think I'm ready. I don't like that I have a scar. It's ugly and it's embarrassing." I started to grab my shirt when Dom grabbed my hand. He kissed it and then brought it up to his face.  
  
"Letty, I won't force you but it's not ugly, and you shouldn't be embarrassed of it. I'm not going to judge you for it. I think it looks fine." He said pulling me close to kiss me.  
  
"Can you just hold me? It feels like it's been years since we've been able to just lie and sleep." I asked. Dom nodded his head and pulled me close. I had an amazing sleep.  
  
Aftermath Part 23/?  
  
I woke up to the soft breathing of my nephew's baby breath. He was lying between Dom and I. Dom must've brought him in to let Mia and Brian sleep. The funny thing was that I hadn't even heard him crying, I didn't even hear Dom leave or come back. "Hey, how'd you sleep?" Dom asked whispering. He lifted his hand and ran his finger down the side of my face. I closed my eyes, feeling so complete. When I opened them again, just a moment later, I was looking into Anthony's big blue eyes. I smiled as he starter to wiggle. "Shit, I must've woke him up." Dom started to move but I put my hand up and smiled as Dom stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"He's fine, just leave him." I said, still looking at Anthony. I ran my hand over his bald little scalp and smiled to myself. He just looked up at me and it was almost like he saw right through him. For something so small and helpless, he was a strong little guy. He started to move his tongue around and scrunched his nose a bit. Then his forehead scrunched and a little squeak pierced the silence. That's when I realized how loud babies could be.  
  
Anthony could really wail. He cried for about an hour before Dom rocked him back to sleep. He came and sat on the bed beside me. I reached up and touched Anthony's face; he was so warm and soft. When we were sitting there, I know it sounds really cliché, but it almost felt like we were a little family. I wished we were.  
  
That night was a long one. Anthony had to be fed a few times and so we brought him into Mia's room, then took him back into our room so they could sleep again. It was worth the effort though, just lying there in the light of the rising sun, felt like I was in paradise. I think Dom really liked it too. He had this goofy smile on his face the whole time. He had never really been around babies; he wasn't into the whole 'little-person' thing.  
  
***************  
  
That morning had seemed like it had gone on forever, but when I had finally hauled my sorry ass out of bed, I didn't feel tired, and I wasn't really all that sore. My stitches still pissed me off, but I could deal. I decided to stretch a bit and go for a walk. I went out to get the mail. The driveway was long and it took me a while to make it down to the box at the end of it. I opened the latch and grabbed the contents inside. It was a couple of flyers, some junk mail, and a few bills.  
  
I had just turned around to head back when I caught a flash of light, like a reflection. I turned to look at the road and saw a black Honda Civic parked a little way up the road. There was a guy sitting in it, wearing sunglasses and when he saw that I had spotted him, he turned the car on and sped off doing a U-turn. He almost hit a mini-van but missed it by an inch. I was a little stunned and confused but after a second I turned and hurried as fast as my little gimped legs could carry me.  
  
I ran into the house and ran straight to our room but Dom wasn't in bed. I heard the water running and ran into our bathroom and found Dom having a shower. I pulled back the curtain and Dom half covered himself until he saw that it was me. I didn't even get a chance to talk because Dom reached down and pulled me, fully clothed, into the shower with him. He must've thought I was feelin' frisky or something cause he started to pull at my clothes. He finally pulled my top off when I got a chance to speak.  
  
"Dom, what the hell are you doing?" I asked before he planted his lips on mine. I have to admit, I didn't mind his excitement and I did kiss him back but then I remembered the real reason that I had come to talk to him. "Dom hold on a sec!" I said putting a finger on his forehead and pushing his head back.  
  
"What? Am I doing it wrong? I admit it's been a while but I certainly thought I was doing it right." He said as he pulled back, looking occasionally down to almost "check."  
  
"No, you were doing fine, trust me! It's just." I stopped and realized that I was still standing in the shower in most of my clothes and I was sopping. I stepped out and grabbed a towel. "It's just that I was out getting the mail and I saw some guy watching me from a black Honda Civic. When he saw that I saw him, he sped off." Dom scratched his head, still standing in the shower naked.  
  
"Well baby, there's nothing I can really do about it right now but if you give me a couple minutes I'm sure I can work it out." He said as he started to smile and jumped out of the shower. He walked towards me and pulled me towards him. "Now, you can't be comfortable in those clothes, can you?" He said grabbing at my belt loop. "Let me help you with that."  
  
He unbuttoned my pants and they fell to the floor in a heap, the water was still sopping as they fell. I smiled as I ran my hands around his waist to land on his ass. He reached up and pushed my bra strap off of my shoulder. It fell to the side of my arm and Dom started to kiss my neck and shoulders. I returned the favor. I was sick of the foreplay so I pushed Dom backwards and he landed on the floor. I practically jumped him. In the fury of kissing and grabbing I was finally unclothed. It had been a LONG time since I had been with him and I realized that the night before was a mistake, I should've taken him when I had the first opportunity.  
  
I slowly sat down and let Dom slide into me. I leaned down and kissed Dom and let his tongue linger a bit. We got into a rhythm and it felt like I hadn't had sex in years, it felt so good to be back.  
  
*************  
  
Dom and I lay on the cold floor of the bathroom, his arm around shoulders. We were sweating but it felt so good to just lie there. Just then we heard a knock at the bathroom door. Both of us jumped up and scrambled for our clothes or a towel. "Just a sec." Dom yelled, grabbing my tank top and tossing it to me, he pulled on his boxers. "Come in."  
  
Mia opened the door and walked in. She had a smile on her face a mile long. "Sorry to interrupt," she said slyly. "But I was wondering if either of you were going into town today to get some groceries, cause we need some bread." She said as she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Dom and I relaxed a bit and got dressed, not before we had a shower.  
  
Aftermath Part 24/?  
  
Charley sat on the floor in the corner of his bedroom. He had his knees up to his chin and he was quietly whispering to himself when Alec walked in. "Bro, what the hell are you doin man?" Alec asked his brother almost mockingly. When he got no response, he tried again. "Charley? What's goin on man? You've been acting really psycho lately, why man?" Charley looked up at his brother, loathing every word that came out of his mouth. He didn't respond though. "Alright bro, suit yourself, but I need you in the store, it's been almost three months man, you should come in and check things out." Charley still didn't answer, so, Alec left.  
  
"What the fuck does he know anyway? The man is blind. I have to get her, I have to get her back." Was the quiet whisper coming from Charley's mouth.  
  
****************  
  
It was around noon when Vince left the shop to get something to eat. The guys had told him to get some pizza or something but Vince really wanted to go back to the house and see Mia and Anthony. He jumped into his car and sped down the road, towards the house. When he pulled into the driveway he noticed a black Honda Civic on the road beside the mailbox. Not knowing who it belonged to; he went a little bit faster down the long driveway, than he normally would.  
  
When he turned off the music and got out of the car he could hear yelling. He hurried a little and when he got in the house the screaming got louder and he could hear Anthony crying. He ran to Anthony's room and saw a man in a black tank top on top of what looked to be Mia. Mia was screaming as the man was hitting her. Anthony was lying in the crib crying loudly. He bent down and grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him out the door behind him. He lifted Mia up and leaned her against the wall. Vince turned to the man and saw him leaning against the wall, a bit dazed.  
  
"Charley you little fuck." Vince said as he started to hit the man repeatedly. He picked him up and started to guide Charley forcefully out the door when Charley punched Vince in the groin. Vince curled over and began to turn pale. Charley ran for the door but was met by a hard fist. Brian stepped in the house and grabbed Charley's unconscious body and threw it out on the lawn. Brian then went inside and tried to help Vince up but Vince nodded towards the bedroom where Anthony was still crying and Mia was lying on the floor.  
  
When Brian ran into the room he saw Mia lying on the floor blood coming from her mouth and eye and he looked down.Fuck! "Mia. Mia can you hear me? Fuck, Mia come on, wake up." She didn't answer. "Vince!" Brian pulled out his cell phone and called the shop, then he called 911.  
  
Aftermath Part 25/?  
  
Charley lay bleeding on the front lawn. He was startled awake by a bird chirping in a tree near by and slowly opened his eyes, unfortunately, he could only open one. His other was swollen shut. He winced at the pain as it started to hit him. He got up and started to stagger towards his waiting black Honda Civic near the end of the driveway when he heard yelling coming from behind him in the house. He quickened his pace and though the pain was immense, he managed to throw open the door and flop inside his car. He clumsily put the key in the ignition but he could barely lift his arm to the stick to shift into first. He had to lift it with his other arm and somehow he started off.  
  
*************  
  
Vince heard Brian's call and knew that there was something seriously wrong. He lifted himself up on one elbow but as soon as he did he felt a queasy feeling and he threw up on the floor in front of him. His stomach and groin were throbbing and he felt like he was going to die, but he had to get to Brian. He stood up and walking hunched over, he made it to Anthony's room.  
  
Brian was on his knees holding Mia in his arms. Anthony was still in the crib screaming so, with a new strength built out of need, Vince picked him up and with a quick glance to Brian he took Anthony into the other room.  
  
Brian was still holding Mia when the paramedics came in. He looked back and watched as they lifted Mia off his lap. They set her on the floor and started to check things all over her body. One of the men started tried to ask Brian a question but he was in a daze, he was just staring at Mia as if he was in shock.  
  
**************  
  
Brian had been at the store when he realized that he forgot to tell Mia that the doctor had called to confirm an appointment for Anthony. When he called he had got no answer he thought that Mia and Anthony were having a nap and he thought that he could go home and make Mia lunch when she woke up, so she wouldn't have to. When he saw a weird black Civic he was confused but then he saw Vince's car. He got out of his car and saw something in the window of the hall, he ran for the front door and saw through the glass door a man fighting with Vince. He opened the door to Charley and instinctively threw a punch that connected with the other man's face. Charley slumped to the floor in front of him and he picked him up with ease and threw him behind him.  
  
**************  
  
I heard the phone ring and slid out from under the SUV I was working on to reach the phone on the counter above me. "Hello?"  
  
"Letty, get over here. Mia's hurt bad, I need you to come home and watch Anthony."  
  
"Brian, what happened?"  
  
"I can't talk now. Vince is hurt pretty bad too. Just get here fast!" Then the line went dead.  
  
"Dom, close up. Let's go!" I said as I jumped up and started to leave.  
  
"Letty, wait. What's going on?" Dom said as he got up from his chair in the office, but I was already out the door and getting into my car. I flew down the road. A few minutes later I pulled into the driveway meeting the ambulance head on. I swerved off to the side and down into the trees that surrounded the driveway. I jumped out of my car and started running towards the house. When I got inside I saw Vince lying on the couch; a paramedic was looking at his.. Whoa!  
  
"Vince, where's Anthony?" I asked as he looked up and tried to cover himself. He threw a blanket over the paramedic's head to cover himself.  
  
"He's in his room. One of the paramedics is giving him a bottle. Mia and Brian just left in the ambulance, but I guess you saw them on your way in." Vince looked like he was in a lot of pain. He winced a bit and said, "Hey man, watch it here. That fucking hurt."  
  
I went down the hall into Anthony's room. There was a tall, very good- looking woman sitting in the rocking chair, feeding Anthony. "Hey, want me to take over? I'm Anthony's aunt!" I said. She nodded and handed Anthony to me. I took her spot in the chair and fed him. He fell asleep in my arms and after I had burped him a bit, I lay him in his crib and went out to see if Dom had arrived.  
  
I walked out to the living room and saw Dom sitting on the couch. He turned and saw me coming over. I sat down and he put his arm around my shoulders. I leaned right into him and I felt really safe. "I just got off the phone with Brian." He said calmly. "He said that Mia woke up and that she is just being checked out."  
  
"So, is she gonna be ok?" I asked, knowing that she would be.  
  
"Yeah, I think she will be but Brian is gonna stay with her at the hospital." We sat there for a little while and just thinking to ourselves. There wasn't much we could really do. Vince had already left for the hospital in the ambulance. All we could do was wait!  
  
Aftermath Part 26/?  
  
The two weeks that Anthony was in my care were the most eye-opening two weeks of my life. I was a 24-hour substitution mom and everything that I did affected him. It was tough, but I loved every minute of it. Dom helped a bit but Vince and Leon were clueless. Brian was at the hospital a lot, but he come home every night and put Anthony to bed and then went back to the hospital in the morning. I got up when Anthony woke up at night because Brian was exhausted. I couldn't blame him.  
  
I was lying on the grass in the warm sunshine, with Anthony lying beside me under a blue umbrella. He was lying on his side looking at me with his big blue eyes and he looked so curious. It was a beautiful day and the noon heat was getting to me. I heard big footsteps on the grass behind me. "Hey baby, how's he been today?" Dom asked in a quiet voice. He came and sat behind me and put his hand on my back.  
  
"He's been good. Not too fussy and he's been eating well." I said closing my eyes. "Dom?" I asked feeling almost nervous suddenly.  
  
"Yeah baby?" He asked as I turned over to look up at him. I was really having trouble trying to say what was on my mind, but I had been wrestling with it for a while now. I had to ask him, there was no other way. I couldn't be satisfied until I knew what he felt.  
  
"Do you want children?" I looked up at his eyes and saw a look of surprise. He paused for a second and then replied slowly.  
  
"You know I do. Why?" He asked.  
  
"I want to have a baby." I said, almost catching myself by surprise. I hadn't wanted to tell him right away. I wanted to find out more about his thoughts on being a father. But I blurted it out and it was too late to take it back now.  
  
"Right now? Are you sure you're ready for that? I mean, I love you and all, but I don't want to see you hurt!" He said pulling me towards him. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I put my head on his shoulder and just sat quietly for a minute. Anthony started to fuss and I reached down and picked him up. While the three of us where sitting there, I thought what Dom said over in my head.  
  
"I want this. but with our own child. I want to be a mother and I want you to be a father and I want to care for a child of our own."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure that's what you want?" Dom asked already knowing the answer but needing to hear it.  
  
"Yes. I've never wanted anything more in my entire life." Dom smiled and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Then we'd better do it right. Let's get married first and bring this child up right." My eyes went from Anthony's little face to the smiling face of Dom and then to the ring he held in his hand. "I have been thinking about this for a while too. You just beat me to it. You don't know how long I've been carrying this around." He said smirking. I almost jumped into the air but I was still holding Anthony.  
  
I slowly stood up and started walking towards the house. "Where are you going? Are you gonna leave me hanging?" Dom asked sounding slightly worried. I turned a bit and put a finger to my lips signaling Dom to be quiet. Then I pointed to Anthony who was sleeping in my arms. Dom made an 'O' with his mouth and shook his head, then sat back down. I went into the house and put Anthony in his crib.  
  
Aftermath Part 27/?  
  
After I put Anthony to bed, I walked back to where Dom was sitting quietly staring at me. I went and sat with him but didn't say anything yet.  
  
************  
  
Vince was lying on his back under an SUV when he heard footsteps enter the garage. Thinking it was Leon, back from his donut-run, he yelled out as he rolled out from under the car, "Hey shit-head, you get my coffee?" When he looked towards the door there was a woman dressed in all black. She was wearing tight black leather pants, a black tank top and black Doc Martin boots. As Vince scanned her body he noticed her perfectly shaped figure, it reminded him of Mia, and when he reached her face he saw a lightly tanned face with a slight hint of make-up. Her hair was dark brown, almost black.  
  
"Is that how you greet all your customers?" She asked with a smile on her face. She started walking towards him and he quickly grabbed a towel and wiped his hands off.  
  
"Sorry about that, I thought you were my friend Leon, he was out getting us coffee and donuts. He was supposed to be back around now." Just as Vince uttered the last word Leon strolled in the door and without an upward glance he went right past the two standing there in the garage and went into the office.  
  
"Cheers fuck-face, you gonna get your fuckin' coffee or what?" Leon shouted from the office. He came out of the office and stopped as he spotted the gorgeous female standing there. "Well, hello there!" Leon said slyly. The girl just looked down at her shoes and smiled to herself.  
  
"So, what can I do for you? You need something done on your car?" Vince asked, shaking himself out of his rude stare.  
  
"Yeah, I got some trouble with my car. I heard this place was awesome for repairing cars of all makes so I thought I'd check it out." She said, walking towards Vince. "My name is Kit. I just moved into town." Vince grabbed her outstretched hand and shook it lightly. Her skin felt so soft to him, with his rough calluses.  
  
"Vince. I work here. And this dog here is Leon. He works here too." Kit smiled and waved at Leon who was obviously checking her out. He wasn't even being inconspicuous. He looked up at her face to notice that it was turning red, and his face did the same.  
  
"Uh, hey." He said turning around and went back into the office. Vince laughed to himself at Leon's behavior, not out of character at all!  
  
"So, where is your car?" Vince asked. She pointed towards the street and started walking out the door. Vince followed closely behind her, enjoying the view immensely.  
  
**************  
  
"So, are you gonna answer me or do I have to wait?" Dom asked impatiently. I looked at him and laughed. He was always in such a hurry.  
  
"Do you really have to ask what I'm gonna say?" I smiled and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. This love was real. There was no doubt in my mind that this was the right decision to make. I just wished that we could be married back in the U.S.A. Dom lay me on my back and pressed himself against me. I knew he wanted sex but he was being civil and we just sat there and kissed for a long time. Then we sat under the shade of the umbrella and just held each other.  
  
Anthony's cry through the baby monitor finally woke me up from my peaceful slumber.  
  
*************  
  
Vince follow Kit out to an electric blue Nissan Altima 240 SX, the exact same car I had had before the truck heists. It had been my dream car and when Dom got it for me, I was so excited. The boys helped me build it. To repay Dom we fucked like rabbits for a week straight.  
  
"So, this is my baby. I heard a strange tick when I was driving this morning. I don't like ticks. They make me nervous. Do you think you can take a look at it and see if you can fix it?" Vince looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I know everything about these cars. Another mechanic at this shop used to have one and I helped her build it. I'm sure I can fix the problem and if I cant, she can!" He said confidently. Kit nodded and smiled. "So, you said you just moved here? From where?" Vince asked curiously.  
  
"New York." She said quietly, like Vince had hit the "NO-NO!" button. Her mood changed and he could tell. He changed the subject.  
  
"So, where are you living now?" he asked.  
  
"Well, in a hotel right now, but I'm looking for a place." She looked up at him and met his gaze as she said this. She smiled and Vince could see that it was flawless. She had perfect white teeth and full lips. All he wanted to do was touch them. "The only thing is that it's not easy finding a place in these parts. I think that after I get my car fixed, I'm gonna move on and see if I can find a place to live further south." Vince shook himself from his stare when he heard her last sentence.  
  
"What do you mean? You're gonna leave? That sucks. I mean, that you can't find a place!" Vince was sounding a little odd. He was acting like that if Kit were to leave; it would be the end of his life. It wasn't a smooth recovery but Kit didn't seem to notice it.  
  
"Yeah I know, and work is hard to find too. I am just living off of what I've got in my wallet, and that's only a couple hundred. I have to find a job soon." She said.  
  
*************  
  
Brian sat at Mia's bedside, she had been sleeping for a couple of hours now, but he never thought to leave. She lay there sleeping. Her face lay quietly on the white cotton pillowcase, and she looked so peaceful. Brian thought of the time when he was a young boy and he had been sitting, just like this, but with his mother in the bed beside him.  
  
He was only 15 when she had developed breast cancer. The doctors had found it too late and she was given a year, at the most, to live. Brian and his younger brother Kevin had been devastated, just losing their father a year before. She had been able to stay at home for the first four months but when she started to need around the clock medical attention, she was forced to move to the hospital. Brian and Kevin's aunt had moved from Illinois to stay with the boys. Brian went into the hospital everyday to visit his mother, but it only lasted two months before she got too sick to go on.  
  
It had been a rainy Sunday afternoon when Brian had gone in to visit his mother. She was lying in her bed and looked over to see him walk in. She smiled and motioned for him to go sit on her bed. He sat beside her and hugged her tightly. They sat in their embrace for a few minutes. When Brian sat up, he saw that his mother's eyes were getting droopy and he knew that she just wanted to sleep. He lowered her bed to the lying position and lay beside and held her hand. After a few minutes, Brian looked towards his mother's face and saw that her eyes were closed. He stood up and kissed her forehead softly. He sat beside her and just watched her sleep. After a while, he decided to go home but when he tried to wake her, she wouldn't open her eyes. He shook her a little, but got no response. He threw himself on the bed beside her and held her crying. He knew what had happened, he just missed her so much already.  
  
"Brian, honey, why are you crying?" He was waken out of his flashback Mia's question and realized that he had tears flowing down his face. He quickly wiped them away and shook his head a little.  
  
"It's nothing, I was just thinking about my mom, that's all!" He reached out and grabbed Mia's hand.  
  
Aftermath Part 28/?  
  
I walked into the bar and took in the view of all the people. There was a huge dance floor and it was covered with people. The men were all dressed in black and leather. There were so many gorgeous guys walking around trying to pick up. Suddenly I felt a hand against my back and looked up to see Dom standing behind me. He guided me towards a table in the back where two guys were sitting talking; there was a woman on either side of them. Dom walked directly up to the table and the men looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Dom, how you been, esa?" One of them said as he got up to shake Dom's hand. He looked over at me and smiled. "You bring this for me? How kind of you." He said, as he looked me up and down. Dom quickly lifted the guy's chin to look at him.  
  
"Watch yourself Diego, she's mine." Dom had a serious look on his face. I laughed to myself as Dom introduced me to Diego and the other man, whose name was Patrick.  
  
"Letty, go make yourself at home. We have a little business to tend to, Dom can meet you out on the dance floor a little later." Diego said, almost dismissing me. When Dom didn't say anything to him, I said to myself, 'Fuck him then, I'm gonna have a good time.'  
  
I walked towards the bar feelin' hot. I was wearing tight leather pants, a tight white tank top, and my big black Dolce & Gabbana flame boots. My hair was up in a messy bun with loose strands hanging down on my face. I caught a couple of guys checking me out and smiled in their direction. I went up to the bar and got a Corona. I leaned against the bar and scoped out the room. Damn, the guys in this place were hot. I saw a tall, perfectly tanned, mysterious looking guy walking through the crowd. He walked towards me stopped right beside me at the bar. He ordered a beer and then positioned himself beside me in the identical position I was in at that moment. He looked down at me and smiled a genuine smile. He had perfect teeth and gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"Hi, how are you?" He asked just trying to make conversation. He was cute cause I could tell that he wasn't having a very good time.  
  
"I'm not doin' so great. My asshole of a boyfriend ditched me for 'business'!" I was actually pissed at Dom cause it had been his idea to come here. He said it would be just us having a good time. And where was he? In a fucking business meeting. I'm gonna make him pay for dragging me here. "You wanna dance?" I asked, sounding rather up front.  
  
"Sure, my girlfriend of four years just dumped me on the dance floor and I think I need some fun." I reached out and grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. We really got into it. We were freaking to an awesome Alicia Key's song "Mr. Man" when I saw Dom walking towards me. I turned away and kept my attention on Mystery Man. Dom came right up beside me and just stood there, watching me get really close to him. Mystery Man lowered his hands from my sides to my hips and Dom almost jumped out of his skin. Dom grabbed his arm and threw it off.  
  
"Yo, man, what's your problem?" the guy asked. Dom looked shocked.  
  
"Pardon me? I believe it was my fiancée that you were just groping there." He looked really angry, good. Asshole thinks he can bring me here and just ignore me? I don't think so!  
  
"Look Dom, just go back to your little meeting and leave me and.what's your name?" I asked.  
  
"Kevin."  
  
"Leave me and Kevin to dance! Ok?" I turned to face Kevin and put his hands back on my hips. I threw my hands around his neck and we started to get back into the music. Dom just stood there for a second just looking at Kevin. He didn't look mad though. He looked like he was trying to remember something.  
  
"Hey Kevin, where'd you say you were from?" Dom asked inquisitively. Kevin didn't even take his eyes off of me. He just replied,  
  
"I didn't. But I'm from Illinois." A switch clicked on in Dom's head.  
  
"What's your last name?" Dom asked.  
  
"Dom, what the fuck is this? 20 questions? Just go away, please." I said.  
  
"Letty, just let the guy answer, alright? Now Kevin, what's your last name?"  
  
"O'Connor. Why the fuck does it matter to you?" Kevin asked as I dropped my hands and stepped back to look at him, then at Dom, then back at him.  
  
"Wait a second, you are Kevin O'Connor? Holy shit Dom, can you fucking believe it?" I asked as it sunk in. Dom shook his head and smiled to himself. Kevin just stood there with a innocent confused look in his face. "We gotta call Bri, do you think he knows he's here?" I asked Dom as I looked over at Kevin.  
  
"Did you say Bri?" Kevin asked quietly, we almost couldn't hear it over the music.  
  
Aftermath Part 29/?  
  
Vince sat alone in his room on his bed. He just looked at the piece of paper in his hand, debating whether or not to use it. He turned with a grunt and flung himself across his bed to the phone waiting on his bedside table. He picked it up and dialed the number. He waited."Hello?" a soft voice responded on the other end of the receiver.  
  
"Uh, hey, Kit?" he asked shakily. He was nervous. Vince was nervous about calling a chick!?! This is a once in a life time thing. "It's Vince. You remember? The mechanic from DT Automotive! Well, I was just calling to." He was interrupted by Kit's laughter. "What the hell are you laughing at?"  
  
"Nothing, I am just surprised that you called, I didn't think you would! It's not that I was hoping you wouldn't, actually, I was hoping that you would!" Vince got silent on the other end. "Um, hello?"  
  
"Uh yeah, well, I was just wondering if. you were hoping I would call? Really? Cause that's awesome. Listen, do you want to go out for dinner or something? I know this little Chinese place that would be great." Now was Kit's turn to be silent. After a minute, she answered.  
  
"I would absolutely love to! When? Cause I'm free tomorrow night."  
  
"Great, um tomorrow night it is. Come by the shop and we can go from there."  
  
"Alright, see you then." Vince hung up the phone and flopped back on his bed. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed to himself.  
  
He got up and went into the kitchen to get some food but was met in the hallway by Dom, Letty, and a guy he'd never seen before. "Hey guys, didn't know we were taking in strays. Who's this?"  
  
I couldn't resist, I blurted everything out. "This is Brian's brother. I was dancing with him at the bar that Dom took me to cause Dom was being a prick."  
  
"Hey, I wasn't being a prick, I was doing business." Dom protested, smacking me on the ass.  
  
"Well, that's besides the point. So I was dancing with Kevin and then Dom got all defensive cause I was dancing with someone other than him, and he's a better dancer than Dom, and then we found out he was Brian's brother. Can you fucking believe it? How crazy is that?" Dom was red in the face and Vince was laughing at him.  
  
"Dammit Letty, you know I have big feet! It's awkward dancing with big feet!" I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Are you really Brian's brother? Man, does he know you're here?" Vince spoke up.  
  
"I haven't seen my brother in three years. And I never expected to find him here." It was the first time that Kevin had talked since the club. He followed Dom and I back to the house and didn't say a thing until now. Suddenly, Kevin started to turn white and looked like he was going to hurl or something.  
  
"Hey Kevin, do you want something to drink or something? You aren't looking too good." Then Kevin stumbled to one of the couches in the living room and collapsed.  
  
Aftermath Part 30/?  
  
"Hey Bri, when will you guys be home? Do you want me and Letty to come by and help take some stuff? Leon's with Anthony. Alright, well, we'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Dom hung up the phone and started to laugh, "I almost blew it. I couldn't help but laugh." He was so bad at keeping secrets.  
  
Kevin was holding Anthony on the couch. He had woken up after a brief lapse of consciousness. We laughed at him when he came to, he looked like he had just taken a hit or something, his eyes were bloodshot, and he had this goofy smile on his face. We then introduced him to his nephew. He didn't even know he had one.  
  
Vince and Leon were sitting on the couch talking to Kevin, asking him a million and one questions. I decided that this would be a good time to get Dom alone. He was leaning against the counter watching Kevin and the boys when I went up and leaned into him. "You know I didn't mean what I said about your dancing skills." I smiled at him and poked at his stomach. "And I know it's not your fault that you got no rhythm." I said turning and laughing to myself. Dom growled and started to chase after me. I screeched and ran towards our bedroom. Dom ran after me, but stopped at the couches. I made out a quiet comment: "Don't disturb us or your balls will be on a platter!" and then I heard him thumping down the hallway in hot pursuit.  
  
I ran into our bedroom and slammed the door behind me. I leaned against the door to block Dom's way. I was panting, I could hardly breath. I really had to stop smoking. I saw the door handle shake but the door wouldn't push in. I heard Dom grunt and then silence. Suddenly I saw the door of the bathroom fly open and Dom emerged with a wicked smirk on his face.  
  
"Didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did you?" he laughed as he ran towards me and picked me up over his shoulder. I giggled and thrashed at his back as he carried me to the bed. He threw me down and I landed with a thud on the bed. I bounced back up and Dom jumped on me. I screamed in response and held my gut as I laughed so hard I almost peed my pants. Dom attacked my with his hands and mouth. He tickled furiously at my sides and kissed my neck roughly to get me to laugh harder.  
  
Aftermath Part 31/?  
  
I couldn't stop laughing, and Dom wasn't going to let up tickling me any time soon. Pain was throbbing through me sides and stomach but I couldn't stop laughing. I tried to yell out but I couldn't catch my breath. Suddenly Dom sat up and looked at me with a smirk. He opened the door and left our room. I peered curiously over my knees, only able to lift my head from the complete exhaustion of the fight. He reappeared holding a CD, but I couldn't see what one it was. I laughed out loud; this was going to be funny.  
  
He went directly to the stereo and put the CD in. The music blasted from the speakers. I had to laugh because he had grabbed Mia's Moulin Rouge Soundtrack. He had Valeria "Rhythm Of The Night" blasting and all of a sudden he started to move his hips. This was one of the funniest sights I think I had ever seen. Can you imagine a huge muscular bald man swaying his hips to the music? I almost peed my pants again. If him tickling me wasn't enough, this would sure set my bladder in motion.  
  
All of a sudden he started to sing along to the music. He actually knew the words! That was my breaking point. I had to run into the bathroom because I had lost it. When I came back out he was still dancing but it was to another song. It was the slow, "Come What May!" He motioned for me to join him in his frolicking. I did as he asked and he swooped me up into a dip before I could grab hold of his neck and I fell crashing to the ground, him right on top of me. Once again I couldn't control myself and I started to giggle hysterically. He laughed along with me. We just lay there on the floor for a few minutes until Dom lifted his head off my chest and looked deeply in my eyes.  
  
We shifted to the bed. Kissing passionately the short distance between the floor and the bed we finally made it. Ripping each other's clothes off in the process. I wrapped my arms around Dom's neck; Dom lay me on my back and ran his hands down my sides. I shivered against his touch. He reached his head down and kissed me, I leaned into him and moved my hands from his neck down his arched back. His firm skin was so soft to the touch. I almost wanted to ask him if he used lotion but I thought otherwise, remembering the pain in my sides from the minutes before.  
  
All of a sudden, Dom once again stopped and looked at me. I knew what he was thinking about. This could be the changing point. I knew that this time, we wouldn't just be having sex for the sake of having sex, it would be for a purpose. We would make love and create love. A child. A little boy or girl that would mean the world to us. This one night turned from being a fun stress reliever to being a serious life changing moment. I wanted this night more than I had wanted anything in my whole life. What I wanted was exactly what I got. We became one, mentally, emotionally, and physically. It was peaceful, soft, and blissful. I don't think that it could've gone any better.  
  
I woke up wrapped in Dom's arms. A slight breeze flowing through the window. That was one thing I loved about living by the sea, was the constant morning breeze. I covered my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 7:00 and it was the first time I had woken up after 5:00 since Mia went into the hospital. And today, they would be home. I got up and pulled on a housecoat. I went down the hall to Anthony's room and saw Leon in the rocking chair, his head cocked to the side, and fast asleep. I smiled and walked in. He stirred and I quickly put my finger to my lips, silently telling him to be quiet.  
  
"Hey Letty, rough night?" he chuckled to himself.  
  
"Just go to bed Leon. How's he been?" I asked as I peered over the crib to Anthony fast asleep.  
  
"Good, he only fussed a bit around midnight." He said as he walked past me to his room. I followed but went into the kitchen. I started the coffeepot and then remembered Kevin. "I hope they at least made a bed up for him!" I said to myself.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine down here." I heard a voice pipe up from the couch across the room. I hadn't even noticed Kevin looking at me from under a pile of blankets.  
  
"Oh shit." I gasped as I held my chest. "Fuck Kevin, you scared the shit out of me!" I leaned against the counter and laughed at myself. I was so jumpy sometimes. "How's you sleep?" I asked after I had regained my composure.  
  
"Oh, not bad. Although you and Dom could've been a little quieter." He said with a smirk on his face. He sat up and wiped his eyes. "I've never thought of using music, but it's worth a try." He said laughing. I just scowled at him but couldn't help but laugh with him.  
  
Aftermath Part 32/?  
  
Brian sat up in the chair that he was resting in. It was a new day and today he would be able to take Mia home to see their son. It had been hard for Mia being away from Anthony for so long. The ward of the hospital was in a sort of quarantine, in that no children under 12 could enter. Some of the patients had contagious diseases and viruses and could be passed on to the children.  
  
Brian looked over at Mia sleeping on the bed beside him and smiled at the thought of her being home. He was going to enjoy sleeping in his bed.  
  
By noon, they had everything packed and ready to go. Brian helped Mia into the car and then went around and got into the driver's seat.  
  
I was changing Anthony when I heard a car in the driveway; I looked up from the change table out Anthony's window to see Brian's car coming towards the house. Holy shit, they weren't supposed to be here for another hour but I guess Mia got let out a little earlier. I quickly finished with Anthony and picked him up to place him on my hip. As I walked past the living room, the boys were all sitting playing video games.  
  
"Guess who's home? Get your asses off the couch and come out to greet Mia." They all groaned, "Now, or you will all regret it!" As they were all standing up, I noticed that Kevin was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where's Kevin?" they all shrugged.  
  
"He's in the pool." Dom said after a second. "Sorry, I forgot." I rolled my eyes and Dom guided me towards the door.  
  
Brian was helping Mia out of the car and looked up to see us pouring out the front door, all yelling and greeting Mia. She slowly stood up and started to cry when she saw me holding Anthony. She slowly, almost painfully, walked towards me and reached out to grab him. She took him and hugged him so tight, I think the poor kid's face went blue.  
  
Then, the worst thing that could've happened happened! Anthony started crying hysterically, he just looked at Mia and cried at the top of his lungs. It had been almost two months since he had seen her, and he was making strange. He hadn't even made strange when he had met Kevin. What a time to start kid! I thought to myself.  
  
Mia started to cry even more and she just handed Anthony to me, presently, he stopped crying and starter to play with the strings on my shirt. I felt like shit. Dom took Mia in his big arms and she cried into his shoulder.  
  
We all moved inside and sat in the living room, but Brian took all of Mia's stuff into their room. When he came back out, he had an odd look in his face. "Hey, who's stuff is that in our room?" he asked almost suspiciously. I smiled over at Dom who was holding Anthony.  
  
"Well, Bri, we have a little surprise for you." I said getting up. I grabbed his arm and guided him to the sliding door out to the balcony over the pool. "Look down there." I said, my face beaming. I looked over to see his reaction. It wasn't exactly what I had expected.  
  
His face was red and he had a vein popping out from his forehead. His fists clenched and he was staring angrily at the man in the pool. He opened the door and walked out to the balcony. He leaned over the edge and yelled down at Kevin.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?" Brian was yelling very loudly. Kevin looked up from the water and smiled wickedly.  
  
"Hey bro, happy to see me?" Brian turned and pushed past me. He walked through the living room, past everyone's curious stares. He went down the stairs and out to the pool. We all followed, really confused at his reaction. He walked down the pool steps, fully clothed, and went straight for Kevin. His brother stood in the pool arms wide. Brian ignored his plea for affection and snapped his arm back and planted a fierce fist in the middle of Kevin's nose.  
  
Aftermath Part 33/?  
  
Kevin's head flew back and he fell back into the pool. Brian was quick to grab him and threw his unconscious brother over his shoulder. He walked out of the pink water and lay his brother on the pool deck before he went silently into the house. We all just stood there in amazement staring at Kevin.  
  
Dom was the first to react. He ran over to Kevin's side and tried to revive him. After a few seconds his eyes flew open and he sat straight up. "What the fuck did you do that for?" he asked to Brian, but when he saw that his brother was nowhere in sight he got up and walked past everyone into the house. I just stood there confused. I looked over at Mia; she had an odd look on her face, almost a content look. Dom and the guys followed them into the house and then Mia and I followed right behind.  
  
There were sounds coming from Brian and Mia's room and when we all piled into the doorway, Brian was pulling up a new pair of pants and Kevin was yelling furiously at him. "Is that anyway to welcome me into your house? What the fuck is your problem man? I thought we were through with all of this shit!?!" Kevin was yelling at Brian, but Brian didn't even notice that he was there. He was doing his best to ignore him. He walked past us yet again, and went into the kitchen. Kevin followed, still yelling.  
  
Anthony started to cry so, I went into his room and gave him a soother. I sat down and within seconds, he was asleep. I lay him in his crib and went out to the kitchen.  
  
Mia was sitting on the couch with Dom, Leon, and Vince. Kevin and Brian were standing in the kitchen and Kevin was still yelling.  
  
"Jesus Brian, I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?" after Brian didn't respond, he tried again. "Look, I know I screwed up, but you're my brother, you're all I've got." With that Brian turned to face him, his face was red.  
  
"Are you fucking blind? Have you forgotten about your girlfriend and child? Or did you fuck them over too? Huh? Where are Kit and Bobby? Did you fuck around again, and Kit got enough sense to leave you? Where are they Kevin?" This seemed to shut Kevin up. He just looked down at the ground. The blood from his nose was making a puddle on the floor.  
  
I looked over at Vince and his face was white. It looked like he had seen a ghost. He just kept is eyes on Kevin.  
  
"We came here to get away from some shit in New York. I was dancing with some ho at the dance club and she flipped out and said that I was cheating. Then she left and went to pick up Bobby at her aunt's place, where we were staying. She said she was finished and that she was leaving. Then I met Letty. But I don't fucking care, you can have the bitch. I know that's all you ever wanted anyway."  
  
"Kevin, I am happy, I have a fiancée and a son. I've never been happier, but now here you are. Fucking up my life again." Brian looked at his brother with complete hatred.  
  
I didn't understand at the time, but after a while, I had the same feeling towards him. He took advantage of us, he didn't even hesitate when we had offered to take him in, so he could see his brother.  
  
Brian stood up and grabbed a towel off of the counter, he threw it to Kevin. "Clean yourself up and get the hell out." Brian said without a backward glance. Mia followed Brian to their bedroom.  
  
Leon got up and went to his room and Dom went out to the garage. Kevin went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Vince and I sat on the couch and his expression hadn't changed.  
  
"Man, what the fuck was that all about?" I asked trying to lighten the mood and get Vince out of his state. He turned his head slowly to look at me.  
  
"Fuck Let, you're not gonna believe this, but I think that I am taking Kevin's X out for dinner tonight!" I was shocked, I put my hand in the air and shook my head a bit.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about V?"  
  
"She came into the store yesterday and I hit on her and she told me to call her. Last night I did, and we set a date for supper." I couldn't help but laugh. This was real live Jerry Springer action happening right here in my own house!  
  
Aftermath Part 34/?  
  
Vince sat on the end of his bed, much the same scene as the night before, but his excitement of the night before had faded and was barely present. He toyed with his phone and tried to decide whether he should call Kit, when the phone came alive in his hands. He looked at the call display and it read Private Name, Private Number. He pressed talk and said hello.  
  
"Hey Vince, its Kit. I was just wondering how I should dress for tonight? Is it going to be formal or informal? Should I wear jeans or a skirt?" Vince winced at the sound of her voice. She sounded so damn cute, what the hell was he going to say?  
  
"Uh, yeah. Um, I don't know. Maybe wear something you can dance in!?! Whatever you're comfortable in." He was silently kicking himself for not breaking it off, but maybe he should get to know the whole story, from both sides before he broke something up. She used to be Kevin's girl. It was wrong!  
  
"Alright, well, what time are you going to pick me up?" Kit asked.  
  
"How's seven sound?" Vince asked nervously. It would give him some time to think it over and talk to Brian. He still didn't know the story, so he wasn't sure what he'd be getting himself in to.  
  
"That sounds good. I'll see you then." With that, Kit hung up the phone. Vince put his head in his hands and just cursed himself for being in the middle of this.  
  
************  
  
I walked into the garage where Dom was under his car. "What are you doing?" He rolled out and smiled up at me. He stood up and wrapped his big arms around me. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.  
  
"Why does there always have to be drama in our house? Why can't we just go for a short time without any shit buggin' us?" I totally understood what he was saying. It wasn't that he was angry, just tired of all the conflict. There were just so many problems and we just hadn't really had any time to just relax and be happy in our new home. It was so beautiful here. The sun was shining everyday and there were colors everywhere. I don't think that I had actually experienced it yet. I wanted to.  
  
"I know what you mean. Maybe it's time for us to take a little vacation. Just some time for us. No shit to worry about with the team." I just wanted to be away from it all. And I think Dom needed it too.  
  
"But baby, what about Mia? We can't just leave here with Anthony, you saw what happened when she first got home. What if that happens when we're gone? As far as he knows, you're his mother, what would he do without you?" I had never really thought of it that way. I know I was taking care of him, I just thought he was used to me. Was I like a mother? Was I being a good mother? Shit Dom, why'd you have to say that? I started to realize that he was right. I loved Anthony like he was my son. I mean, I had been his mother for two out of three months. How was I going to deal with this?  
  
"I don't know Dom, Leon and Vince will be here. He's used to them alright. And I mean, it doesn't have to be for long, I was thinking we could go away for a weekend." I really wanted to go.  
  
"Alright, well, we'll have to talk to the team before we go. I'll try to make it happen." He turned to leave but I caught his arm and flung him back around to plant a kiss directly on his lips.  
  
"Let's go to Cali." Dom took a step back and looked at me strangely. "Come on Dom. We've got nothing to worry about." I wanted to go home. If only for a little while.  
  
****************  
  
"I can't believe this. I can't believe he said that to me. He knew how I felt about her and he's throwing her away. Mia, I'm sorry. I don't mean to talk about someone other than you like this, but she was my first. I loved her so much. He ruined every chance we ever had. I'm glad it happened, because if it hadn't, I would never have found you, but it's so hard." Mia just sat there rubbing his back.  
  
"It's alright Brian, " she reassured him. " I know how you felt about her. This just brought all those hurt feelings back." She was so angry with Kevin for taking advantage of her family like that. He should never have agreed to Letty and Dom's kindness. How were they supposed to know. They were probably pretty confused. Mia hoped that they weren't feeling bad for what happened. It wasn't their fault, they didn't know. "Listen Brian, I'm going to go and see if Kevin's gone. Then I'll try to explain it to the rest of them. Unless you want me to stay." He looked up at Mia and smiled.  
  
"No, you go ahead. I wouldn't mind a couple minutes to myself. You know, just to think this over." He kissed Mia's forehead and she got up and left.  
  
****************  
  
Vince was still in his room when Mia came in and asked him to meet her in the living room. He came out and sat on the couch with Leon. Dom and Letty were sitting together on one of the other couches.  
  
"Ok, so I guess you're all wondering what that was all about. Well, here's the story: " Mia rubbed her hands together and nervously started to tell the story.  
  
Brian was in his last year of high school. He was the starting quarterback of his school's football team, had a scholarship to a top college, his life was headed on the right track. What topped it off, was that he was dating the most beautiful, popular, and genuinely nice girl at the school. They were the perfect pair too. Everyone liked them, envied them, and knew that they would end up getting married and popping out a bunch of kids. That was until Brian's brother Kevin, who had always been a problem child, came into the picture.  
  
Brian had always looked out for Kevin, tried to keep him out of trouble. Didn't care what he had done, just wanted to make sure he was safe and alright. He was what everyone dreamed of in an older brother. What's more, is that Brian basically raised Kevin. When Brian was 16 and Kevin was 15, their mother and father were away on vacation in Cuba, when they were killed in a drive-by shooting in front of a restaurant they had just eaten at.  
  
Kit and Brian were serious; they had been together for two years. Nothing had come between them; not jealous friends, not older guys, nothing. All that changed on the last night of their senior year at high school. There was a huge party, everyone went, and it was an annual thing. They arrived at around 8, greeted by everyone. They got some beers, danced a little, and had a good time. Brian talked to his football buddies, and Kit talked to all her friends. Then, Kevin showed up.  
  
He strolled in with about ten guys. They walked through the party, tipping over drinks, breaking things throughout the house, and just causing shit. Then, he came to Brian and his friends. Brian stood up to greet him, not afraid of what his friends would think, he was just happy to see his brother. They talked for a minute and then Kevin and his friends left.  
  
It was about ten minutes later that they heard yelling outside, and then a rush of people ran past Brian and his friends, and ran out the front door. Brian grabbed Kit's hand and led her outside. They stood on the front porch with a few of Brian's friends, to see a swarm of people around a huge, tough looking guy, and Kevin. Kevin was mouthing off to him, but Brian couldn't hear what he was saying over the loud chants of the crowd.  
  
Aftermath Part 35/?  
  
The first punch was thrown, connecting with the big guy's jaw, flinging his head back. Brian ran from his position on the porch and pushed his way through the crowd, just in time to see a fist connect with Kevin's stomach. Brian could see, from his new position, that the big guy happened to be one of the guys from the football team. His name was Darby; he was a gentle giant, only if provoked would he fight back. Obviously, Kevin had made a wrong move and done just that.  
  
Kevin keeled over and grabbed at his stomach. He looked back up and had a look of fierce determination in his eyes. He lunged at the guy and pushed him to the ground. One of Kevin's friends, I think his name was Tad, tried to jump at Darby but was grabbed by a new attacker. This was turning into a brawl; Brian had to do something. He ran out into the circle of fighters and grabbed Kevin's shirt and threw him around to look at him. Kevin's face was bloody and bruised, and when he saw his brother he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Bri, I can explain." but the look of disappointment on Brian's face stopped him mid-sentence. He bowed his head and started to walk away.  
  
"Kev! Go get Kit and meet me at home. I'll be there in a little while, after I clean up the mess you've made." By this time, everyone in the circle and crowd were silently watching the two. Brian went over and helped Darby up, "Sorry about that Darby, it won't happen again." Darby just shook his head and smiled a little at Brian. He had grown up with the brothers and understood without needing an explanation.  
  
Brian arrived home around one o'clock, after staying late to help clean up, and getting people home safely. He walked in the front door to a completely dark house. He flipped on the lights in the living room to find Kevin and Kit, both very exposed, sleeping in each other's arms. He felt faint so leaned on the doorframe. He closed his eyes and felt them burning. He brought his hands up to cover his face. He cried into his hands and turned to leave when he heard a noise behind him. He looked back, over his shoulder. Kevin was moving to itch his eye, still in his sleep. Brian couldn't take it. He turned back around and opened the front door, letting it slam behind him. He got into his car and sped out of the driveway.  
  
When he returned home a week later, his house was a mess. Kevin was nowhere to be seen, so, Brian started to clean up. It took him almost the whole day to clean it all up. After he was done, he went upstairs to take a shower. He went into his room and on his pillow there was a note. He picked it up and recognized the handwriting; it would be impossible not to recognize the handwriting that had written him poems and love letters for the past two years. He held it, just looking at it, for a few minutes. He started to open it, but then just started to rip it apart. He tore it to pieces and then slumped down on his floor and cried into his hands.  
  
When he woke up, Brian was sleeping on the floor and it was dark outside his window. He got up and went down to the kitchen. Kit was sitting at the table, she looked up at him, and he saw that her eyes were red, like she had been crying for days.  
  
"Where were you? I went out looking for you, but I couldn't find you anywhere. I don't know what happened. I'm sorry! I can't remember anything. I'm so sorry!" She said as she got up and tried to hug him. He stepped back and looked at her coldly.  
  
"You better just go!" He said. All he wanted was to hold her, but she had cheated on him, with his own brother.  
  
"Please Brian. Let's just talk about it." Brian just walked to the backdoor and opened it. He motioned for her to leave. She did so, but not without saying what he wished she wouldn't. "I love you Brian." With that, she was gone.  
  
Aftermath Part 36/?  
  
After Kit left Brian went up to his room and started packing. He was emptying his underwear drawer when he saw a picture at the bottom of it. It was of he and Kit during summer vacation last year. They had gone to palm springs for two weeks and had the time of their lives. Brian looked at the picture and started to cry. They looked so happy. It's amazing that in one night, three years of complete bliss could be ruined, and it was all because of his brother. With that thought, Brian heard a soft knock at his door, and it was slowly pushed open to reveal Kevin with his head down.  
  
"What do you want?" Brian asked looking back to the picture, after one last glance, he ripped the picture in two and threw in the trash basket beside his dresser.  
  
"What are you packing for? Are you going somewhere?" Kevin asked innocently. He went and sat on Brian's bed.  
  
"I'm leaving." That was all Brian said. All he wanted to do was get away. He didn't want to have to look at his brother. It just hurt so damn much!  
  
"What are you talking about? You can't leave! Look, I know I screwed up, but it was an accident, we were both drunk and things just got out of control. Please Brian, you can't leave me. You're all I've got." Kevin stood up and stood in front of Brian.  
  
"You weren't drunk Kevin. You weren't drunk. I'm leaving, do what you want, I don't care." Brian turned and grabbed the bags on his bed and left the room. He went down the stairs and right out the front door. He threw his bags in the trunk of his car and sped out of the driveway.  
  
******************  
  
Mia shook her head and took a deep breath. She looked up at each of them. "Brian found out that Kit got pregnant. They had a little boy."  
  
We all just looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. I was blown away. Here we were bringing Kevin back into Brian's life, bringing back all those horrible memories. I looked over at Vince and his face was as white as a ghost. He looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
Aftermath Part 37/?  
  
I sat alone in my room. I was thinking about what Mia had told us and I started to get tears in my eyes. I just thought about Brian and the pain he must've been going through. Just as I was about to get up and go for a drive I heard a knock on the door. I turned to see the door start to open and Brian came in to sit beside me on the bed. It was weird, I would never have thought that Brian would want to talk to me, I would've thought he would want to talk to Dom, but here he was sitting beside me. I felt almost special. I shifted on the bed so I could look at him; it looked like he had been crying, which he most likely was. I put a hand on his shoulder, only intending to comfort him a little but as soon as it made contact his whole body just slumped over and made contact with mine. His arms wrapped around my waist and he laid his head in my shoulder, I could feel his body convulsing with every sob. He just cried. I rubbed his back to try to calm him down but his heaves were getting more violent with every passing second. He finally raised his head and I could see that his eyes were an even darker shade of red. "God, I wish he hadn't come back Letty, I wish he would disappear for good this time."  
  
That was all he said before he buried his head in my shoulder again. After about a half an hour his sobs started to even out and he was breathing normally again. It was then that I realized that he was asleep, on my shoulder. I arched my neck to look down at him, and I could see that his eyes were closed. I slowly lay him down on the bed beside me and put him face down on the bed. I rubbed his back for a while and then lay down beside him. I fell asleep also.  
  
When I woke up, Dom was gently shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and smiled. I looked over at Brian still sleeping beside me. Dom motioned for me to follow him, and so I got up silently and followed him out the door. After I had closed it behind me I turned to hug Dom. He embraced me and whispered, "He really just needed someone to be there to give him a hug huh?" and with that we went and pulled out the couch to sleep for the night.  
  
I slept comfortably that night, with Dom's arm wrapped around my mid section and his soft warm breath tickling my neck. I had a good dream; it was of Dom and I on the road home to California. We had the windows down with the stereo blaring and the wind blowing my hair, obviously not his. Dom reached over and held onto my hand and smiled as I leaned over to kiss him. He went back to his driving and I sat there singing at the top of my lungs. It was a good dream, and hopefully, it would happen. It would just have to wait a bit, until all this was over and done with.  
  
When I woke up the next morning, I lifted my head to escape the glare of the sun off of a sun catcher in the window. It looked to be about six thirty, and it was time to get up. I turned over to see Dom looking up at me. I kissed him softly and smiled as he pulled me on top of him and kissed me again. After a few minutes of lovey-dovey shit, we got up and had our showers but then realized that Brian was still asleep in our room. We threw our robes on and went into the kitchen for breakfast. Mia had Anthony on one hip and was shaking a bottle. She smiled and when I came over to see Anthony she hugged me and whispered a "Thank you!" in my ear. I smiled back at her and took Anthony. She had probably been up with him all night, I could take him for a while, and she could get some extra sleep. She handed me the bottle and went down the hall into her room.  
  
I went and sat down with Anthony while Dom brewed a pot of coffee. After he was dome he came over and sat with me, placing my cup on the table. We just sat there, thinking our own thoughts. Brian came in about a half an hour later, with big puffy eyes and a slight smile was present on his lips. He looked around a bit and I pointed towards the hall, he nodded and headed down the hall towards he and Mia's room. I heard the door close quietly and I looked over at Dom with a smile. At, around, eight o'clock Vince and Leon came strolling in. They were all showered and ready for the day. With a brief nod, they both exited the front door and were off to work. They knew we would be in an hour later.  
  
I thought clicked into my head, didn't Vince have a date last night?  
  
Aftermath Part 38/?  
  
When Dom and I finally arrived at the garage, the boys were already hard at work, each working on a car. Dom went to change into his coveralls and I took the opportunity to ask Vince about what had happened to his date, he obviously didn't go, or else he snuck out his bedroom window cause I didn't hear doors or cars all night. After Mia told us about Brian, Vince just went straight to his room and none of us saw him all night.  
  
I walked over to stand behind him, he had his head under the hood of a '76 Mustang, he was concentrating hard so when I said his name it startled him a bit. He jumped and hit his head on the hood. He turned, rubbing the back of his head. "Let, you know not to sneek up on me like that. Shit! You scared the shit out of me." I brushed off his comments and raised my eyebrow at him, waiting for him to realize that I wanted the facts. "What? What the fuck are you looking at me like that for?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"You know what I want." Vince looked at me, a startled look on his face. After a second, he smiled and looked around. Then he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the side door of the garage and to the wall of the garage. I thought he was bringing me to talk but he softly pushed me against the wall and planted a hard kiss on my lips while his hands quickly explored my body. When his lips touched mine I almost gagged. I pushed my lips together to fend off his tongue and pushed against his shoulders. He flew back and landed in a bush. I threw my hands up to my face and tried, furiously to wipe Vince's saliva from my mouth and surrounding area. I was thoroughly disgusted. Vince got up from the bush and with a puzzled look, stared at my behavior.  
  
"Let, what the hell was that? One minute you're asking for it, and then you're pushing me into a fucking bush." He paused for a second and then sighed, scratching his head. "I'm so confused." He said like he was a little kid.  
  
"Shit V, I wanted you to tell me about your date, not fucking grope me. Do you know what would've happened if Dom had walked out here while you had your hands all up on me? He woulda killed you. In fact, I think I will. Jesus!" Vince kind of cowered away. His cheeks turned red and he put his hands behind his back and lowered his gaze to the ground.  
  
"Sorry Let, I thought you wanted to get it on with me, that's all." I looked at him. What the hell was that? He thought I was into him? Oh shit no! Vince was like my brother. There had never been any feeling there. It's not that he wasn't good looking, it's just. I don't know. I'm just not into that greasy, slick hair type. I liked the no hair, clean type.  
  
"It's ok. Just don't do it again, or I'll have to break your fucking neck. Well, the real reason we're out here. Tell me, how'd your date go? Did you bone her, cause it's been a while for you huh? I mean if you're coming on to me!" I laughed at my joke but he looked at me, quite disgusted. He obviously didn't fin it all that funny.  
  
"Jesus Letty, when did you get so damn vulgar. No, I didn't bone her! I called it off. It just wasn't right. It wasn't a good time and with all this shit going on with Brian, I didn't want to get mixed up in it, that's all." I was stunned, what did Vince's date have to do with this shit with Brian? I was pretty confused but I waited to let him talk a bit more.  
  
"I don't know Let, it just felt wrong, you know? Going for Brian's old girl. I just wouldn't feel right about it. I mean she was fine and I woulda loved to get up in her, but it'd be like she was used. And by Brian!" Brian's old girl? Oh shit! I made the connection and it almost knocked me off my feet. V's date must've been Kit, Brian's ex. She was here with Kevin when Dom and I first met up with him at the club. Wow, what an ironic twist of fate. It was a good thing that V didn't got on the date, it would have majorly complicated things.  
  
"Shit V, you were gonna go out with Kit? How the hell did you meet her?" I asked.  
  
"She came into the garage. She needed her car fixed. She had this sweet Nissan, it was the same make as yours. It was a fly car and I couldn't help her, but I told her you could. Then we got to talking and we kinda set a date. Then all this shit happened. I just don't know. I guess that pipe dream is over." He looked really disappointed. Like I had said before, it had been a long time since Vince had gotten some action and I felt bad. He must've been going crazy. Before the heists, Vince used to fuck like rabbits and now he was seeing little to no action.  
  
"Look Vince, you'll find yours. It's just gonna take a little time." God, I felt like I was talking to a younger sibling. Giving Vince advice about girls? "Maybe after Dom and I get back, we'll all go out for a night on the town and find you a lady." I said with a smile and a nudge to Vince's arm.  
  
"Where are you and Dom going? I never heard anything about this." He said with a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Oh, Dom and I are going away for a few weeks. We're going back home." I said with a triumphant smile.  
  
"Can I come? I mean is this just an exclusive thing or can't we all go? I wanna go home and see everybody. Can I come? Please Letty?" It was like V was our kid or something. He was acting like a loser.  
  
"Dammit V! You can't come! It's our time, me and Dom, not me, Dom, you, Leon and the rest of them. This is just for us. So you can keep your sorry ass at home." I said laughing as I walked back into the garage.  
  
Aftermath Part 39/?  
  
After Dom and I had packed we threw our bags in the car and said our good-bye's to the team and Anthony. When I got back into the car I looked at Vince and saw those puppy dog eyes and they were longing to come with us. I just shook my head with an encouraging smile and then laughed at him as he pretended to wipe a tear away from his eye. Dom backed out of the driveway and we headed down the road, the road home.  
  
With Weezer blasting on the stereo and the wind blowing in our hair, we sped down the highway at top speeds. We swerved between and in front of cars, like it was a chase, but it was just the adrenaline rush that we, oh so, loved. A few hours later, we stopped at a little diner just before the border. I had to pee and Dom wanted something to eat.  
  
We sat at a small booth right by the door and ordered some lunch. Dom ordered practically the whole menu, when he says he's hungry he's really hungry. I ordered a salad and a diet Coke. I hadn't been feeling well lately and I had gained a few pounds so I figured it was due to my poor diet. After a few minutes of silence, when Dom was devouring one of his burgers, I started to wonder what we were going to do when we got to California. It had been my idea to take the trip but Dom had taken it upon himself to organize what we would be doing for the two weeks we were home.  
  
"Baby? Where are we staying tonight?" I asked, rather innocently. Dom just smile and looked up at me. He was still chewing so when he had swallowed what was in his mouth, he responded.  
  
"It's a surprise, you'll see." Dom said with a coy smile on his face. He looked over at me and flashed me his pearly whites and all I could do was laugh at him.  
  
About half an hour later, I fell asleep. I was exhausted and just the humming of the car was pulling me into slumber. I tilted my chair back and dozed off. When I woke up we were pulling up to a large hotel, with a fountain in the front and there were three men standing on the sidewalk outside the front door. They were wearing little red coats and black pants. This must've been a fancy place if it had valet.  
  
Dom and I got out of the car and I instantly felt out of place. This was the sort of joint that rich and famous people went to, I almost felt naked and exposed in my baggy beige pants and black wife-beater. The first valet came and helped me out of the car while the second went with Dom to the trunk to get our bags. The third took the keys and drove off with the car. I said thank you to the short valet and went with Dom to the front desk. The attendant smiled when she saw us walking up to the desk. Dom smiled back at her and without a word she handed him the key card for our room and we walked to the elevators. Both valets were still with us carrying our bags and all four of us went up to our room. Dom opened the doors and led me into the room. I looked around amazed. It was a palace. An absolute palace, it was huge, with three rooms all attached to the main room where there was a sitting area and large windows that led out to an oversized balcony. I walked out and looked down at the city below while Dom showed the valets where to put the bags and gave them a rather generous tip.  
  
I was rested on the balcony when I felt someone's hands on my sides, slowly moving to wrap around my stomach. I smiled and turned around in Dom's arms. I kissed him tenderly and was just about ready to give him more when he stopped and covered my lips with his index finger. I looked at him puzzled.  
  
"I have something for you. Just give me a second." Before I could say anything he had disappeared back into the room, leaving the curtains whisping behind him. Not a minute had passed and he excitedly returned with a blindfold. Nice, I was into this, kinda kinky for Dom, but I didn't mind. This day was all a surprise in itself. Dom led me through the room and into when I presumed to be the bedroom. I was getting ready for a fun time when he took the blindfold off. I looked down and saw a long black gown lying on the bed in front of me. I turned and looked at Dom, he had a grin from ear to ear.  
  
"What's this for?" I asked, he just smiled and motioned towards it.  
  
"Put it on. We're going out tonight." I did as he asked and took it to the bathroom. I got a shower and did my makeup. Put my hair up and pulled the dress on. It was beautiful, and it fit perfectly. It had thin straps and a fairly low neck line, what Dom liked but Mia must've picked it out. I took one final look in the mirror before I headed out to find Dom standing there in a black suit. He looked good. No he was fucking fine!  
  
"My God Letty, You look amazing." He said, looking me, up and down. He put out his hand and l placed mine delicately in his. We went down the elevator and out the front doors but not out to Dom's car, there was a black limo waiting for us and I looked at Dom, shocked. I shook my head as the driver opened the door for me. I took his hand and he helped me into the car. I sat down and Dom got into the other side.  
  
We pulled up to a nice looking restaurant with a large lineup of people. We got out of the car and a large black man came and guided us through the line of people and right into the restaurant. It was incredible, how had Dom done all this? He sat us at a table right by the dance floor and really close to the band. They were playing soft jazz, and although I'm not a very big fan of jazz, it was nice in the setting. It set a good mood.  
  
I sat across from Dom and ordered a glass of iced tea. Dom ordered a bottle of wine, something I had never heard of. We sat in silence for a while; just observing what was around us and listening to the music. The waiter came back with out drinks and took our orders. Dom got a steak and I got chicken. We were brought some appetizers, and bread. Then a salad was brought and I felt like I was stuffed already.  
  
"This is really nice baby, thank you. But wouldn't you say this is a little expensive for us? I mean, I didn't think the garage was doing that well. How can we afford this?" I asked, a little bit worried. I mean, the garage wasn't doing too well because we weren't known, no one knew to come to us. And there wasn't much work in Mexico.  
  
"Don't worry about that, let's just have a good time and enjoy being back home. Ok?" He reached across the table and grabbed my hand. That was how we stayed until the main course was served. "Damn, this looks really good. Maybe we should get some champagne, I hear it goes great with chicken." Dom said with a small hint of a smirk on his face. I looked at him, with a "are you serious or just stupid" look. He called the waiter over to the table and asked for a bottle of champagne, before the waiter could leave, Dom handed him a small wad of bills and the waiter smiled in response.  
  
About five minutes later, the waiter returned with two glasses and a bottle of champagne with a bucket of ice. He placed a glass in front of me and one in front of Dom. He popped the cork and poured me a glass and then one for Dom. I was about to bring the glass to my mouth when I noticed something sparkling at the bottom. I looked closer and saw a large, and very beautiful ring sitting at the bottom. With a shocked expression on my face I looked over to Dom and he was blushing.  
  
"Letty, will you marry me?" He said as he grabbed my hand and looked expectantly across the table. My breath was caught in my throat so I couldn't respond. I felt tear start to well up in my eyes and I put my hand up to my chest. I looked over at the waiter, who had stayed to see what would happen, and people all around us were looking in our direction. Dom never took his eyes off of me.  
  
Aftermath Part 40/?  
  
"Letty? Baby are you ok?" Dom looked worried after I didn't respond and I couldn't catch my breath. I felt a single tear fall down my cheek and I nodded. I still couldn't catch my breath and it didn't help that I had started to cry I was gasping for air and Dom came around the table to sit with me. He took my hand in his and rubbed my back, I smiled at him and then planted a soft kiss on his lips. As soon as I felt his lips on mine, I got my breath back and I exhaled with ease. The people around us had started to clap and the waiter was secretly wiping a tear from his cheek. I put my face in Dom's shoulder and wept with joy. I could feel Dom's body change, he was soft in his touch, but he was tense because I think he was really excited. I pulled back from Dom's shoulder and he brushed a tear from me cheek.  
  
"God I love you!" was all I could say. Dom tipped my glass back and downed the whole thing, the ring, and all. He put the glass down and then parted his lips to show the ring in his teeth, He took it and grabbed my hand. He slowly slipped the ring on my finger and I watched in amazement. He kissed the back of my hand and we ate the rest of or dinner, as fast as we could because more pending matters were at hand. Once the realization that I was going to marry Dom set in, I got giddy and I couldn't keep my hands off of him. I had my hand on his thigh, and he had his resting be the small of my back, the rest of dinner.  
  
We left abruptly after, because I was anxious to go back to the hotel to celebrate our. well, our engagement. Much to my dismay, Dom had other plans. I was looking out the window at the buildings and the people when I felt Dom's hand on my arm. I looked over at him, to see a bag in his hand. He put it in front of me and I took a peek inside. There was a pair of red leather pants, a sheer black top and. my boots. Dom smiled and I understood what he meant.  
  
"Won't the driver see? I mean, are the windows tinted?" Dom nodded and started to unzip his pants. We both changed, Dom a little slower because he was watching me the whole time I was changing. He would stop, with half of his shirt on, or just one pant leg, while I slid the black dress off of my shoulders and then eventually my hips, and then totally off, leaving me sitting there with just my matching black bra and panties. I pulled the pants on, they were new, but they fit perfectly. Once again, Mia must've picked them out, or tried them on before she let Dom buy them.  
  
We pulled up to a small club with another line-up of people waiting outside. Dom helped me out of the Limo and we walked to the front of the line, the young Italian man who was guarding the door and holding the guest list nodded in recognition towards Dom and pulled back the rope. We didn't break stride but walked directly inside and onto the dance floor. It was a beautiful club. Lights everywhere and everyone was dancing. Everyone was good too, there were some guys that could move, and some girls too. It didn't matter though, to either Dom or I, we were there together, and I had the ring to prove it. It was probably the happiest moment of my life, that is, to that point.  
  
Aftermath Part 41/?  
  
When we left the club the weather had taken a dramatic turn. Instead of the nice clear starry night we had left when we entered the club, it had clouded over and it was raining softly. Dom took his coat and placed it over my bare shoulders. He opened the door to the car and helped me in, then got in himself and asked the chauffeur to take us back to the hotel. When we arrived back at the hotel we were walking through the lobby when a small man in a black suit came up and got our attention.  
  
"Excuse me sir. Are you Dominic Toretto?" he asked. Dom looked down at the man, puzzled.  
  
"Uh, yes I am."  
  
"Well, I have a message for you, if you could just accompany me to my office, I can give it to you there." The man motioned towards a hallway just beyond the reception desk. Dom turned to me and told me to head up to the room and he would join me when he was finished. I did as he asked and went up the elevator to our room. When I got there, I undressed and ran a hot bath.  
  
Dom came in a few minutes later. He was smiling and looked down at me in the bath. I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. I was dripping wet but it didn't even faze Dom. He carried me to the bed. My heart was beating at 40 miles per hour. I could feel Dom's too. He was ravaging me with his mouth when I felt a sharp pain in my chest. My whole body tensed up and I slammed my eyes shut at the extremity of it. I took in a sharp breath and Dom, thinking it was his ability with his mouth that was getting me excited, not realizing the pain I was in, got more aggressive. Tears stung my eyes and ran down the side of my face, into my hair. I tried to speak to tell Dom to stop, but I couldn't catch my breath to speak, in fact I couldn't breathe at all.  
  
I weakly lifted my arm and pushed Dom's shoulder so his head was lifted off of me. He looked at my face and he went white. He looked confused.  
  
"Jesus Letty, what's wrong? Letty?" I couldn't breathe. I felt dizzy, like the room was spinning and then everything went black.  
  
I woke up in the hospital, in a white room with yellow curtains. I heard the beeping of machines and to my left Dom was sitting in a blue armchair with his head in his hands. I cleared my throat and his head shot up.  
  
"Oh god Letty, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" I looked at Dom, confused. He seemed so worried. I was dumbfounded because I didn't even know why I was here.  
  
"Dom, why am I here? What happened?" I asked Dom. He looked away to hide the tears forming in his eyes. "Dom, please just tell me."  
  
"Jesus Letty, I don't know how to tell you this. I still can't believe it myself." He placed his head in his hands and started to sob. I tried to sit forward to hold him, but I had no strength, I don't know what happened but I felt like my limbs weighed tons.  
  
"God Dom, please just tell me. I can't stand it anymore." He looked up and his eyes were stained red. I had never seen him like this, it frightened me.  
  
"Let, I'm so sorry. You had congestive heart failure. You're heart couldn't beat fast enough and so your kidneys couldn't function and your blood wouldn't pump to your organs. You passed out. I ran you to the hospital and they treated you." Dom looked down again. I was stunned. There was no warning, just the pain and then black. How could this happen.  
  
"So, my heart just failed. like that? Why? I had no warning." I started to cry and it hurt to inhale.  
  
"Let, the doctor said that heart failure happens 'cause your heart is already doing a lot of work. Letty, he told me that the reason you had heart failure is because you have Leukemia, and it weakened your heart. Let, he told me you have cancer." With that he got out of his chair and hugged me harder than ever before. He almost held on for dear life.  
  
"Am I gonna die? Jesus Dom, am I gonna die?" I was crying on his shoulder. "Dom. I don't want to die." We just sat there for a while until the doctor came in to check up on me. He did the once over and told me everything he knew. He said he would come back with some information on how we could treat the situation. He said there was a good chance I would make it through, but it was pretty far along. He left Dom and I, and said that I could be released as long as I stayed in the country, he obviously knew about our living arrangements.  
  
"Let, I think I need to call Mia. She'll hate to hear the news, but I gotta warn her." I nodded the response as he picked his cell phone off of the bedside table and exited to the hallway. I was alone and all I could think about was the ring on my finger. This was definitely a new factor in our relationship. How could this happen? God, I don't want to die. 


End file.
